You're like an Urban Legend
by Lutheish
Summary: After a fallout with her partner, Soul "Eater" Evans, Maka leaves Death City with some new friends. After two years of her absence, Soul is starting to realize how much he misses her. When the world's favorite band shows up in Death City to attend the DWMA, Soul gets a weird feeling whenever he's around the lead singer... "You're Like an Urban Legend. Here, but I can't see you."
1. Vanish

**Sup guys! I have a new fic for ya, and this time it's about Soul Eater!**

 **Don't want to reveal anything else, but here is the first chapter, so enjoy!**

 **Let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters, especially Soul, that charismatic bastard. Only my fabulous OCs are here to console me.**

* * *

Maka was furious. It was only a few mintues after Black*Star made a big show of how weak she was in the forest. After dusting herself off, she stalked further into the forest, trying to clear her mind. After a few hours, when no one came looking for her, she decided to walk back. Then it started to rain.

As she neared the base of the forest, she expected to see her friends waiting for her. However, all she saw was a pair of headlights driving away, barely visible. Maka sighed. _Well, it serves me right for trying to act all high and mighty around them. As soon as we get a chance to talk, I'll apologize properly, and get this all sorted out._

So Maka trudged down the mountain. Finally, after two hours, two soaking wet, miserable hours, she reached the apartment.

"Hey Soul, I'm sorry about how I act-", Maka began, only to be cut off by the sound of laughter. She peeked inside, and saw the entire gang there. Except, there was a girl, one who was **_really_** close to Soul. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, but had more of a pinkish tint to it. her eyes were a warm brown, and she had a pretty, pouty mouth. Her..ehem, breasts were at least a C cup, and would bounce every time she laughed. Soul was quite taken with her.

"Oh, you're here. Had fun on your climb down?" The unknown girl said, her sweet words laced with venom. Black*Star started to laugh, while Tsubaki tried to shush him. Kid, along with the Thompson sisters, stared down at their food, unwilling to make eye contact. However, Soul was the worst. He stared Maka back in the face, and looked bored about everything.

Maka, who was his partner, who loved him, and who was soaking wet, felt her heart crack.

"So, who is this girl? And why is she wearing my clothes?" Maka croaked, staring at the girl.

"Well, her name is Chelsie, and she found us in the forest. She helped us resonate, and we were pretty darn powerful. So, Maka, Chelsie here is my new partner. You can pack a bag, and let yourself out. I am tired of getting hurt for you, and so tired of being weak. You are weak Maka, and there is no room for the weak at my table." Soul said, without a shred of mercy.

Blaire was right behind Maka, and heard the whole thing.

"How dare you turn your back on your meister! If it weren't for Maka turning you into a scythe, then I would have never taken such a liking to you! Come on Maka, we're leaving this dump!" Blaire declared loudly, and proceeded to drag Maka out.

* * *

"Hey Blaire, why did you support me back there? I was sure that you were going to stay with Soul." Maka said, trying really hard not to cry.

"Well, you were always really nice, even after I ruined you and Soul's chances of becoming a Death Scythe. So I think I owed more to you than to him. So come on, we can stay at my place." Blaire said, urging her pumpkin to go faster.

"Wait, you have a place?" Maka asked, super curious.

"Yea, it's a little hideout. You should go to sleep. To get there, we got to get to the other side of Death City. I'll wake you in the morning."

And with that, Maka drifted off into a fitful sleep, reliving the betrayals of her friends.

* * *

Maka was dropped off by Blaire at the front of the school. Only a few feet in front of her were her so called 'friends'. Maka covered her eyes with her bangs, and ignored the smug looks she got from Chelsie Hanaway, the evil thing that took her friends.

 _BANG!_

Maka felt herself run into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going!" Maka said, looking up. However, the boy she just ran into blushed, and looked at the ground.

"Wow Maka, I knew you were weak, But I didn't think you were this much of a spaz!" Chelsie yelled, laughing at the young meister's misfortune.

Maka blushed, trying to avoid other people's eyes. However, she found that she couldn't get her legs to work, or move at all. So she just sat there, with tears in her eyes as her old friends laughed at her misfortune.

Suddenly, she found hands on both of her arms, pulling her two her feet. As she raised her head, she saw two dark haired twins lifting her up. It was a boy and a girl, and they were both wearing sunglasses.

"Are you alright, Miss Maka?" The two asked, successfully getting her back on her feet.

"I-I don't- Wait, how in Death's name do you know my name?" Maka exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll explain later. But right now we have to get you out of here. You are just on the verge of committing social suicide. Come with us!" They said in unison.

They darted under the shade of the building, and quietly crept into Crescent Moon. However, they crept to the very back of the classroom, where the boy from before was, along with two girls and another guy.

"You two brought her here safely?" asked a young woman with bright orange hair and chunky purple glasses.

"Of course we did! Being the school losers does give us a sense of stealth." said the boy.

"Y-Y-Yea. T-T-Thank g-g-goodness y-you're s-s-s-s-safe." said a boy with a horrible stutter. He quite handsome, with dark, navy hair and golden eyes, but his stutter and lack of confidence ruined the effect.

"Aw, Nagisa chum, you really ought to fix that stutter of yours." said a young man with blonde hair. His hair covered his eyes, and he had a gleaming set of braces in his mouth. He had an Australian accent, which made Maka giggle a little on the inside.

"Well, at least he can see, Kai." said a girl who had a short bob like hair cut and strange violet eyes. Her presence was unassuming, and she didn't really stand out.

"Sonya love, you really should be a lot nicer to me eh? I came for down under, and I be missing blowing my diggerdoo." the Aussie replied, his smile shining like a thousand jems.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but could you please explain to me why I'm here...hiding?" Maka whispered, trying not to draw attention from the other students.

The six teens looked at her, smiling bashfully.

"Well, you see here, we brought you here so that we could thank you for what you've done for us, and to stop you from committing social suicide." the twins said. They looked a year younger than the others, and their mysterious shades didn't give away any clues or emotions.

"Huh? What do you mean? I get the whole social suicide thing, but how did I help you all? I've never seen you before."

"Once, about a year ago, when you're friends were making fun of us for being one of the weakest students in the academy, you told them off, and gave us a helping hand. You smiled so brightly, and made us feel like we mattered. Especially the twins. They never got over how cool you were." said the girl with orange hair.

The twins nodded vigorously, a slow smile stretching across their faces.

The bell rung, ending their brief conversation. Every one packed up, while the group in the back waited.

"We're always the last ones to leave. Save ourselves from the ridicule and crowds." Sonya said.

When all of the students left for lunch, the social outcasts left as well, silently creeping, and drawing no attention.

* * *

"So, the girl with the orange hair is Lina, the blonde aussie is Kai, Navy hair is Nagisa, Bob cut is Sonya, the boy twin is Sacrilege, and the girl is Sinister? And Lina is a meister, and Nagisa is here weapon, Kai is Sonya's meister, and the twins are both weapons without a partner?"

Everyone nodded , except the twins, who said, "You can just call us Sal and Sin. Our names are not the most appealing, huh?"

Maka smiled, and said, "Even though your names aren't the most appealing or friendly, you have lovely personalities and seem very kind. But I wish I could actually see all of your face..."

The twins shared a look, and sighed. "Look, Lady Maka, I don't think that you would like to see what we really look like. In fact, I think you would be ashamed...to see...what lies underneath our shades." they said in unison.

"But, we could never deny you, our lady..."

Slowly, they pulled off their shades. Maka gasped, staring at the infinite beauty and horror that were the twins' eyes.

One eye was a brilliant gold, like she had never seen before. It glimmered, which was strange, since most eyes don't glimmer. It was a source of awe-inspiring beauty, and was simply stunning.

However, the other eyes, was a different story. It was completely black, the pupil non-existent. What was strange about it was that the eye seemed to swirl and move, making the whites change in shape around the iris. It seemed that if you focused too much on it, it sucked up your fears, and amplified them in your mind. It read the deepest part of your soul, and used your fears against you.

 _No way_ , Maka thought, staring into the deepest part of their eyes, _Their wavelength, it's-It's trapping my fears! It's swallowing me! I-I can't take it! The darkness, the slow pain of terror, how are they doing that?! And why can't I see past my own fears?_

"Sin! Sal! That is enough! What in god's name are you doing! Put those damn shades back on right this instant!" Lina yelled, pulling at their arms.

The twins blinked, controlling their wavelengths. They hastily slipped their shades back on.

 _How?,_ Maka thought, _Only meisters should be able to control their wavelengths like that. No, not even meisters. So how are they able to do that? What are they?_

"We're so sorry Lady Maka! We didn't think that our wavelengths would get out of hand like that." the twins exclaimed, extremely sorry.

Maka flashed a weary grin, trying to act like that whole ordeal did not shake her. Apparently, this wasn't very effective, since the twins just ran up and glomped her.

"Where is your partner? He should be here, helping you calm your soul and make you feel better! Soul Eater, show thyself!" The twins yelled, trying to get Soul to notice her.

Maka's grin slowly turned into a grimace as she focused her line of vision on the table that she used to sit, where he evil witch Chelsie was now sitting, rubbing herself all over Soul. Chelsie caught her looking, and whispered in Soul's ear. Soul looked over, and laughed harshly. The group that brought her here saw, and looked toward her sadly. However, the twins were furious.

"Well, who needs that SOB any ways! He can go be happy with that tramp, because we're your partners now! Well, if you'll have us.." The twins said shyly.

Maka laughed, and gathered the two young twins in her arms. "Of course! But, how will we know that we're compatible?" Maka asked, wondering if she could change partners so easily.

The twins smirked, as well as the other members of the group.

"Don't even worry about it Maka. We got a place where you can try out the upgrade. I'm telling you, it's gonna be sweet." Lina said.

* * *

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse at the other side of Death City. When Maka arrived there, she noticed that there was equipment of a three-person band.

"Oh, you noticed the set-up, huh?" Kai said, shaking his hair. "Pretty sweet digs, eh mate? Nagisa chum, the ol twins, and me play. The girls are great lyricists, but no one can sing to save their lives. Well, some of us can, but not enough to wow the crowds."

"Enough of that, Maka needs to resonate with the twins so we can see if she is compatible with them." Sonya said, trying to get the attention back on the matter at hand.

Maka smiled, as she watched the twins transform. Sin turned into one half of a scissor, and was a black color with gold triangles on the hand hold. Sal turned into the other half of the scissors, but was a gold color with black triangles.

Maka lifted them, and was surprised that she could do so. She expected them to be heavy, and difficult to wield. But she treated them like they were and extension of herself, like they were hunting knives and she the goddess of the hunt. It also helped that their souls resonated better than Maka and Soul's had ever before. The could communicate just through the wavelengths, and she could hear their hearts beating. It was extraordinary, it was terrifying, and it was powerful.

"Ok, Let's go!" Maka yelled, with a glowing aura.

"Life's Thread!" Maka shouted. She didn't know how she knew the command, but it jus felt right. Suddenly, the two halves joined together, and enlarged to a giant pair of scissors. The thrill was amazing, and it made Maka feel whole again, just for a short time.

When everything died down, the group smiled at Maka, happy that she had become part of the family.

* * *

"So Maka", Lina said, laughing as Kai tickled her on one of the (many) sofas that were scattered around the warehouse. "Are you into Falling in Reverse? Or My Chemical Romance? Or even Black Sabbath?"

Maka responded by saying, " _Trying to consume, the drug in me is you..."_

Everyone gasped as they listened to Maka jam out to The Drug in Me is You by Falling in Reverse. Slowly, Nagisa, Kai, and the twins grabbed their instruments and started playing. Maka barley noticed a microphone being placed in front of her. The noise poured out of the speakers, and the acoustics were great.

(Maka is **Bold** , the entire group is _italics)_

 **I heard a knock upon my door the other day**  
 **I opened it to find death staring in my face**  
 **The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates**  
 **Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case**

 **My bodies tremblin' sends shivers down my spine**  
 **Adrenaline kicks and shifts into overdrive,**  
 **Your secrets keep you sick your lies keep you alive**  
 **Snake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice**  
 **I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down**  
 **The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house**  
 **I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt**  
 **Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now!**

 **I've lost my god damn mind,**  
 _It happens all the time,_  
 **I can't believe I'm actually**  
 **Meant to be here,**  
 _Trying to consume,_  
 **The drug in me is you**  
 **And I'm so high on misery**  
 **Can't you see!**

 **I got these questions always running through my head**  
 **So many things that I would like to understand**  
 **If we are born to die and we all die to live**  
 **Then what's the point of living life if it just contradicts?**  
 **I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down**  
 **The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house**  
 **I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt**  
 **Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now!**

 **I've lost my god damn mind**  
 _It happens all the time_  
 **I can't believe I'm actually**  
 **Meant to be here**  
 _Trying to consume_ ,  
 **The drug in me is you**  
 _And I'm so high on misery_  
 _Can't you see!_

 **I've lost**  
 **Myself**  
 **You tried to reach me but you just can't help me**  
 **So long**  
 **Goodbye**  
 _You tried to save me it wont work this time!_

 **'Cause now**  
 _I've lost my fucking mind_  
 _And there's no fucking time_  
 _I can't believe I'm actually_  
 **Meant to be here**  
 **Trying to consume,**  
 **The drug in me is you**  
 _And I'm so high on misery_  
 _Can't you see?_  
 _Oh can't you see?_  
 **Can't you see?**

* * *

The last note rang out around the place, and Maka could still feel the vibrations. It felt dangerous, like this power was so great that it could take the world by storm. It was crazy, and it was insanity, and felt so...

...good.

The twins rushed over, and took hold of both of her arms. They were laughing, and dancing around with her.

"Isn't this great guys? Now we finally have our vocalist! We can finally have a band, and leave this wicked place behind! We can now see the world, and laugh again. We'll go to Italy, and then Japan, and then England, and every where in between!" The twins yelled, giggling at their good fortune.

"Hey you two! You have to ask Maka first! It doesn't seem likely that she'll just want to leave everything behind and just stop her plan and dreams. For us, we don't have school to worry about since we've taken all the advanced courses and only need to finish a few tests. Oh, by the way, technically we're juniors based on our grades. And it helps that Nagisa knows the ins and outs of lessons and schooling. He could be a certified teacher if he to be! But yea, Maka, you don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable with just leaving your schooling to go with a band that might not even make it." Lina said, looking worriedly at Maka.

Maka nodded, knowing that Lina was right. Maka didn't want to just leave and start her life with people she just met. She didn't want to leave her school and dreams of making a death scythe. But, after everything that has happened...

Maka turned around, and faced her new friends. They all looked very hopeful, wanting this so very badly. Nagisa was shaking, trying to form words, Lina and Sonya were linking arms and crossing their fingers, Kai was flashing a nervous grin, and the twins refused to let go.

Maka sighed, and said, "You know what, I think it's time to shake things up, and change my life. But I want Nagisa to teach my everything about Souls and all of my classes. And if the time comes we ever have to come back to Death City, it will only be for a concert. Is that ok?"

Everyone nodded, while Nagisa looked a little weary, but nonetheless ready to take the challenge.

"Great! So what's the band's name?"

Everyone grinned, and cried, "Urban Legendz!"

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter!**

 **The song I used was The Drug in Me is You by Falling in Reverse. (#Ronnieisbae)**

 **So just review I guess. Do it symmetrically of course.**

 **Peace,**

 **\- Lutheish**


	2. Glory

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter.**

 **Don't miss it.**

 **But why would you, since you're reading it. Unless you just don't.**

 **I ramble, sorry.**

 **Let's do this**

* * *

"Ok, here is no way you are making us go back to that god forsaken school!" Maka yelled, furious with their manager for making them do this.

"Sorry Maka, but Child Services says that you have to go back. You all have had stellar intelligence, but that doesn't mean that they don't want you to go back and hone your skills even more. Plus, the DWMA really wants you all to be their to set an example for the other students." their manager said, refusing to budge on the matter.

The gang was currently nestled in a cozy little villa in Italy. By villa, the mean a two story house with eight bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, a pool, gaming area, recording studio, movie theater, and one of the comfiest living rooms around. Did they mention the kitchen had enough supplies and hardware to feed the President and the entirety of Washington?

"Lady Maka, we can dispose of this one if he is displeasing you. He is rather annoying," the twins called from the intense game of poker they were playing with Kai and Nagisa. The girls were in the living room, creating new songs for the band to sing and such.

"While that idea sounds lovely", Maka glared at the manager, "We'd probably get sued by his family. And I rather like the money we have right now. I hate giving it up."

"You bet you'd have to give a crap ton of money to pay for my funeral, sweet cheeks. But anyway, after this last concert in Death City, you all are going back to school. It's been 2 years! You'll be juniors, well, accept for the twins, but all you'll have to do is one year. Just one year at DWMA, and you guys an go back to touring all over the place."

Maka shot a withering look at the older gentle man. She finally sighed, and simply said, "Fine. Just one year. BUT! if you end up making us stay longer than that, you will be a dead man walking buddy boy."

Maka snapped her fingers, and the twins escorted the man out. As they lead him out the door, Maka eased into the sofa and tried rubbing her temples. They say this helps with stress.

As she settled in, she felt a set of arms go around her neck, and two gentle hands start to massage her whole head. SHE opened her eyes, and saw the two twins comforting her. Sal was looped around her neck, and Sin was gently rubbing her head and making Maka feel better.

"Milady, you really should start letting us handle all of this school stuff. You should be resting. Our flight back to the states will be a long one, so you should definitely get some sleep. We're leaving to the air port in about two hours, and we'll be in the states around 12:00 am. Then we'll have to go to the hotel and unpack. And don't forget, we have a concert later that night, so you have to get enough rest!"

Maka sighed, knowing that they were right. As they continued to rub her head, she drifited further and further into sleep.

 _Who cares what that stupid manger thinks anyway? We are strong in our music and powers, and Urban Legends is the most popular band right now. In only two years, we've made a name for ourselves. We look better, we sound better, and we know better than to trust anyone at that academy._

 _Even if we go back, we'll be giving them hell._

 _That's a promise._

* * *

"Yup, That's a promise! I've got you all tickets to see Urban Legends tomorrow night!" Tsubaki said, happy to share her tickets with everyone in the group.

"Woah, are you serious TsuTsu? These are crazy hard to get! Not to mention that they're second row! How on earth did you get there?" Liz asked, curious to how Tsubaki could afford such great seats.

"He he, my secret!"

Black*Star laughed and cried, "Good job Tsubaki! Your god is pleased with what you have accomplished. Of course, this doesn't make you shine as bright as me."

"Ah, I can't wait to see those symmetrical twins. When they stand side by side it's amazing. There faces are exactly the same. It is perfection!" Kid cried, happy to be blessed with such fortune.

"I heard that key board and violin player likes giraffes. I hope we can meet them!" Patti cried, holding her origami giraffe tightly.

"Phh, Like I care about any of that! The lead guitarist is what I'm lookin to see. For his skills of course!" Chelsie said, adding that last part in a rush. Soul acted like his girlfriend didn't just try to hit on another guy right in fron t of him.

"But who can deny that the lead singer is utterly amazing? I mean, the girl's got range! And her emotins are always flashing in the songs!" Liz said, admiring the lead singer for her skills.

Soul didn't look interested. In fact, it seemed like he didn't care at all. Bu inside, he couldn't help but think that the lead singer looked lot like his ex-partner.

 _I miss her. I really miss her._ Soul thought.

 _I can't believe I let her go for a girl who doesn't even like me._

 _It hurts. I miss her too much._

 _Maka, where did you go?_

* * *

The stage was set. The lights were flashing, blinding everyone in the audience. But the sheer awesomeness of the band on stage had already robbed them of any sense of inhibitions or duties. They were here to have a good time, and that was all.

The lead singer, Bloody Mary was her name on stage, shook her blond curls and batted her emerald eyes. Her outfit was appropriate fro her character, but was also modern enough for the crowd. Her jeans were torn, and she wore black combat boots with the laces undone. She wore a red, fitted tank top underneath at lacy black one, and a necklace with tiny mirrors coated in red paint hung around her neck. She wore little make-up, but a red tear was painted under her left eye. She was a beautiful nightmare, and was simply known as bloody by her fans.

The lead guitarist was also a beauty to behold. He was know as Slender, after the creepy man that stalked you in the woods. He wore all black, and his hair was kinda floppy and a mess, like he just got out of bed. But was creepy was his golden eyes, that trapped you in their stare, making you feel all hot-and-bothered when he only spared you a glance. He was also tall and willowy.

The keyboard player was probably the nicest looking out of all the Urban Legends. His hair was blond, and curly as fuck. His eyes were a weird hazel color, and he had a few piercings on his ear. He had on leather gloves, and there was blood splatter on his shirt. He had a few chains hanging from his neck, and when he smiled you could see sharpened canines. Two bloody holes were on his neck. He was known as Vamp.

The drummer and the bassist were twins. They wore some type of eye patch, which showed a golden eye. It made the audience _Oo_ and _Aah!_ They were known as Kokkuri and Red. These were Japanese urban legends, since that they were from the country. The bassist, Kokkuri, had on black fox ears and a weird black fox tail. Her hair was in a high pony, and she wore ripped black shorts, and stockings that were striped black and white. One was shorter than the other, and blood red suspenders hung from her shorts. Her tanktop was a see through, but you could see a red, tight crop top underneath. Her shoes were red and black Converse high tops. On her neck was a red and white looped necklace, that had a tiny bell on the bottom. Her eye patch looked like a mini surgical mask.

Red, Or other wise known as Red Cloak, wore a red leather jacket. His Face was covered in a white half mask, with the left eye filled in. He wore red high tops, with a blue muscle shirt on underneath the jacket. His hair was jet black, like his sister's, but His hair kept getting into his eye. One long strand was braided, and fell an inch above his collar bone. One his chain there was two strange, flat rocks. One was red and blue.

"Death City! Are you ready to rock?!" Bloody asked, getting the crowd even more hyped than they all ready were. She spun around, and twirled the wires in her fingers.

"Red, can I get a count?" She asked flirtatiously.

Red nodded, and yelled, "One, two, One, Two, Three, GO!"

(Bloody is **bold,** and everyone together is _italics_ )

 **There's a drumming noise inside my head**  
 **That starts when you're around**  
 **I swear that you could hear it**  
 **It makes such an all mighty sound**

Maka's back was to the audience, but she turned around and winked. She pretended that she was beating on the drums.

 **There's a drumming noise inside my head**  
 **That throws me to the ground**  
 **I swear that you should hear it**  
 **It makes such an all mighty sound**

Bloody walked over to Slender, and leaned against him. Kokkuri laughed, and did a flashy twirl while she played.

 **Louder than sirens**  
 _Louder than bells_  
 _ **Sweeter than heaven**_  
 _And hotter than hell_

Bloody then ran over to Kokkuri, and they acted like they were melting as Bloody kept singing. She also danced around, acting surprised that the guys couldn't hear the drums, which Red was furiously beating at.

 _ **I ran to a tower where the church bells chime**_  
 _ **I hoped that they would clear my mind**_  
 _ **They left a ringing in my ear**_  
 _ **But that drum's still beating loud and clear**_

 _Louder than sirens_  
 _Louder than bells_  
 **Sweeter than heaven**  
 **And hotter than hell**

 **Louder than sirens**  
 **Louder than bells**  
 **Sweeter than heaven**  
 **And hotter than hell**

 **Louder than sirens**  
 **Louder than bells**  
 **Sweeter than heaven**  
 _And hotter than hell_

 **As I move my feet towards your body**  
 **I can hear this beat it fills my head up**  
 **And gets louder and louder**  
 **It fills my head up and gets louder and louder**

 **I run to the river and dive straight in**  
 **I pray that the water will drown out the din**  
 **But as the water fills my mouth**  
 **It couldn't wash the echoes out**  
 **But as the water fills my mouth**  
 **It couldn't wash the echoes out**

 **I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole**  
 **'Til there's nothing left inside my soul**  
 **I'm as empty as that beating drum**  
 **But the sound has just begun**

 **As I move my feet towards your body**  
 **I can hear this beat it fills my head up**  
 **And gets louder and louder**  
 **It fills my head up and gets louder and louder**

 **There's a drumming noise inside my head**  
 **That starts when you're around**  
 **I swear that you could hear it**  
 **It makes such an all mighty sound**

 **There's a drumming noise inside my head**  
 **That starts when you're around**  
 **I swear that you could hear it**  
 **It makes such an all mighty sound**

 _Louder than sirens_  
 _Louder than bells_  
 **Sweeter than heaven**  
 **And hotter than hell**

 _Louder than sirens_  
 _Louder than bells_  
 **Sweeter than heaven**  
 **And hotter than hell**

 **As I move my feet towards your body**  
 **I can hear this beat it fills my head up**  
 **And gets louder and louder**  
 **It fills my head up and gets louder and louder**

As the last note rang out, Bloody winked, and took a bow. She fist-pumped into the air, and the audience could she her soul wings sprout from her back. It was a sight to behold.

"Well, sorry kids, but we have to go now! But don't worry, we're not leaving Death City just yet! For one year, we'll be attending the DWMA. So if you happen to see us on the street, try not be weird. Weird fans are so not legendary."

With that, the lights cut out, and the stage went dark. People started to file out of the concert venue, all except a group of seven.

Liz and Tsubaki were in a state of shock, while Patti and Black*Star were pumped up. The other three were pleasantly surprised at the news.

"No way", Liz began, very close to stuttering, "after a show like that, which blew my mind, we get even more luck? I can't believe that Urban Legends will be going to our school! This is to good to be true! Oh, I can't wait to meet Vamp! He's so hawt!"

The entire grouped laughed, happy that their idols were coming to stay at their school for a little while. Well, Soul didn't laugh. He couldn't shake the feeling that the lead singer, Bloody, was strangely familiar.

* * *

When the gang arrived at school the next morning, a huge black limousine was in front of the school gates. A whole mob of their peers were surrounding it, pretty much preventing anyone from coming in or out. Liz had a little heart attack as soon as she saw it.

"Guys! Look! It's them! I can't believe that they are actually going to our school! Our school, which doesn't really promote any other extracurricular other than Soul collecting! Do you think that they're trained?"

Soul shook his head. "I doubt it. They are musicians after all. And our school is the only one in the world that does what it does. They also don't look like DWMA material."

"Pff, who cares? As long as they're good-looking, it doesn't matter if they can't catch could to save their lives. I call dibs on saving Slender." Chelsie said, without a bit of shame even though her boyfriend was right in front of her. Soul grimaced, and tried not to show it on his face. Everyone in he group got silent, realizing that this situation was getting really uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the hormonal cries of a hundred fangirls rose to a crescendo. The group realized that the limo doors had opened, and the band was filing out.

The twins arrived first, looking mysterious and mischievous at the same time. Kokurri laughed at the crowd's amusement, while Red looked on with a cool look in his eyes. His white mask had been traded out for a white eyepatch, which was similar to the one his sister was wearing onstage last night. They weren't in costume, but Kokurri still wore her bell necklace with a red crop top and black suspenders. She wore her signature knee high socks with hightops, and black shorts to match. Her hair was in her classic long side pony, that fell by her thighs, and it curled at the end.

Red was he opposite of her in color. He wore a black T-shirt , and red cargo shorts. His hair was in his classic bed- head style, but more stylish. His necklace was still on, and his black converse were just like his sister's. He had on a few bracelets, and the long braid had been tied with black and red balls at the end.

A girl with a cute pixie cut stepped out, but as soon as she lifted her head, there was nothing cute about her. She was a cool beauty, with violet eyes and an ice-cold stare. She wore a nice, white shirt with a navy blazer, but wore some navy shorts with them. Her black ankle boots had a two-inch heel, which made her look like regal queen. Her tennis bracelet was glimmering in the sunlight, and she had a necklace with wings on the end.

"No way", Liz said, "is that the legendary Fey, one of the songwriters that works with Bloody?! I've only heard about her, never seen her!"

True to her namesake, Fey smiled, but it was a cruel and twisted one, but it invited you to come and play. It looked like she'd either kiss you or kill you.

Vamp came our next, in a black muscle hoodie. He flashed a smile, and his "fangs" became visible. He wore black joggers, and red Nikes. His leather, black fingerless gloves shined, and a few drops of red paint were here and their.

Next, a cute girl with straight orange hair came out. Two sections of her hair was put into ponytails, while the rest lay flat. She wore a pretty white skirt, with a light blue tank underneath it. That was covered by a white jean jacket. But when she smiled, it was a hateful, morbidly amused smile. Her eyes were a pretty green, and her lips were full and pouty. She was cute, but oh so dangerous.

"Oh no. It's The Succubus. She looks cute, but men fall at her feet if she wants them to. There is no stopping her." Kid said, slightly wary of the new student.

Slender stepped out next. He was plain, not really caring about the other students. His black sweater said _Slender_ , and his jeans were a dark color. He wore navy vans that matched his hair, and he sincerely did not give a fuck. His hair was kinda floppy, like he only had enough time to run a brush through it.

Finally, the girl everyone was waiting for stepped out. She walked to the front of her squad, the twins flanking both sides of her. She smiled, dazzling the crowd. She wore a white, flowing tank top, and a cream leather jacket over it. Her shorts were a bright red, and the edges of the pockets were lined with black leather. Her ankle boots were black and had a toe opening, and a silver zipper. Her hair was in a high pony tail, and it was curly at the end. Her red tear was on her wrist this time, and her emerald eyes were lined with black eyeliner. Her necklace had a pair of scissors on it. One side was gold, the other was black.

When she finished putting on some white, fingerless gloves, she looked up, and motioned her group forward. They took confident strides, looking like gods. The Succubus smiled, blowing kisses to all the boys.

When the band approached the school's top students, Bloody rose her hand, and motioned for them to stop. She narrowed her eyes at Soul, looking down right murderous.

The rest of the band looked at the direction Bloody was gesturing to, and they became furious. Vamp bared his fangs, and girls pulled gave cruel glances, Slender woke up suddenly, and the twins knelt in front of Bloody like she was their master.

Soul's group backed up a bit, but then stood firm.

The bloodlust in the band's leader's eyes was terrifying, but suddenly they returned to her old stare. She smiled, and simply walked on into the school. Her band mates followed, but the twins lingered a moment, considering something. The stood there, deep in contemplation, as if this decision would alter their lives forever.

And in a way, it would.

The twins turned, a looked directly at Soul. Their golden eyes were dazzling as always, but The look on their faces screamed that there would be no mercy.

"Hey, stupid! Uncool guy!", the twins called, glaring holes into Soul's red ones.

Kokurri grabbed her brother's hand, and twined their fingers together. They stood up straighter, and turned their arms into a half of a pair of scissors.

"We challenge you, for the honor of our lady!"

* * *

 **What a chapter it has been! The duel will commence in the next chapter.**

 **Who's gonna win? Will Maka help the twins out since they need a meister? Will Soul recognize Maka?**

 **Truths will be revealed in the next one!** **Bye**

 **-Lutheish**


	3. Mystery

**Hey.**

 **I'm back.**

 **I'm forever a slave to fanfiction, rolling out chapters like I'm a press.**

 **Shoutout to: them3crazygirls, who was the first one to comment. She's a pretty cool bro, so I guess I dedicate this chapter to her. And also to SkytheShadowWolf**

 **Disclaimer: I own no beautiful thing, Soul Eater included. I am but a man who ones the dirt on his back.**

 **Let's do this.**

* * *

Soul stared at the two challengers, wondering if they were serious. They couldn't be, since they were only pretty rock stars who've probably never even _seen_ a weapon before.

But the looks on the twins' faces were that of dead seriousness. Kokurri was smiling, and her other half was clenching his fist. Though the both looked ill at ease, their serious glares proved that they weren't ones to fuck around with.

"Aye, aye! Stupid white hair! You gonna answer us? Cause we aren't here to play. One way or another, you're gonna fight us." They yelled in unison.

Soul began to study their body movements and patterns. The twins' showed no prowess in the ability to fight, because no one was moving to either hold a weapon or become one. They looked too...comfortable. Like the idea of losing wasn't even in their minds.

Soul sighed. "Look, kids, I don't have time to entertain you and your little imaginations. Challenging little kids, and then beating them up, is so uncool."

Soul didn't even have time to think before something black flashed past his face. When he turned around, Red was smiling, with his hand outstretched.

Looking at the wall behind him, he noticed a black half pair of scissors sticking out. The handle had little gold triangles on them.

Soul did a double take. How was it possible that the kid could use a weapon? It didn't make sense! And where did the girl go?

"Aye, Snow White! Why dontcha look over here?" Kokurri called.

Soul turned, and was surprised to see that Kokurri was hanging out of the weapon. She smiled, and stuck her tongue out while giving him the finger.

Red walked past him to retrieve his weapon, and swung it up in a high arc. He quickly brought it down, and the weight sent him up in the air. Soul barely dodged in time, gritting his teeth while he did so.

"Chelsie! I could use some help right now!"

"Right!" the home wrecker yelled. Soul turned into his weapon form, and Chelsie began to swing him around like a madman. There was no grace, and no form like Maka had once wielded him.

The twins giggled. "Is that really all you have to offer? Oh well, it appears that this will be ended quickly."

Chelsie roared, and swung Soul down where Red was standing. However, Red vanished like smoke, and appeared right above them. He swung down once more, then stood up and slashed at them. Chelsie grunted, and barely blocked his attack. He smiled, and with one hand behind his back, he wielded the weapon, like a Katana.

He jumped straight up when Chelsie tried to hack at his feet, and Red jumped off the wall. Suddenly, while Red was striking with his sister, he vanished, and Kokurri came back. She grinned, and taking advantage of their surprise, she shoved a gold half pair of scissors in Chelsie's face.

As Chelsie stumbled back, Kokurri dropped down, and swung her leg out, making a circle. Chelsie toppled over, and Kokurri stepped on her chest. Chelsie tried to block with Soul, but Kokurri kicked him away with her free leg, and stepped on him as well.

Kokurri pushed her brother up against Chelsie's neck, and smirked.

"Looks like we win." Kokurri said, winking and putting up a peace sign.

But what happened next, no one expected. Out of no where, a dictionary flew out and kicked Kokurri's legs from under her. She fell, and her brother quickly transformed to her help her. However, an another book came flying, and clocked him on the head.

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

* * *

"Did I not tell you two to not start any fights on the first day, huh? YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!" Bloody yelled at the twins. The were kneeling on the ground, much like how knights would, with their heads down.

"And yet you have nothing to say for yourselves! That's it, Vamp, Succubus, you deal with punishment." The two summoned ones smiled, and dragged them off. For the first time, the twins were actually scared.

"Hmmph. Slender, Fey, walk with me." Bloody said. They walked over to where Soul and Chelsie were sitting.

Slender and Fey helped them up, Chelsie almost fainting form the lead guitarist's touch. But their faces were stony, as if they wanted nothing to do with them.

Bloody looked at the two, assessing the damage. When it appeared that they were both fine, Bloody looked them in the eye and said, "I apologize for the quarrel that my weapons started unprovoked. I'll make sure they apologize later."

Soul stared at the woman, a million questions running through his head.

"Yo, lady, how come you have weapons? Are you a meister, and how are they able to wield each other?" Soul demanded, acting as if he had no manners.

Bloody glared down at him, as if she was superior. In a way, she really was.

"First off, watch your tone. Second, yes I am a meister, and me and my crew are full of weapons and meisters. And the last question," Bloody said, "is for you to ask the twins."

With that, she strutted off, with Slender and Fey following behind. Fey quickened her steps, trying to put as much distance between herself and the DWMA's pride and joy as possible. Slender was a little slower, giving one last cold glare to Soul, and a look of obvious disgust in Chelsie's direction. Unfortunately, Chelsie took it the wrong way.

"Omigod! Tsubaki, he looked at me! He looked straight at me! It was unbelievable! I knew that I could have tat pretty boy wrapped around my finger in no time. He was probably dazzled by my performance." Chelsie shrieked, sounding exactly like an over obsessive fangirl, which she was, by the way.

"Speaking of performances, what was up with those twins. Like, they weren't even that great. They were just walking around like they owned the place. It's a good thing that bae was watching, or else I would've slaughtered those idiots." Chelsie whispered, or at least, attempted to whisper. Friendly reminder that Soul is her bf, going strong for two years. But it seemed to Tsubaki that Chelsie was ready to move on.

"Yes, well, they were actually pretty talented. It surprised me that they were even weapons. Strange, since they have never been to the DWMA." Tsubaki commented, trying to take the attention away from Urban Legends' hawt lead guitarist.

"Whatever. Hey, what do you think bae's favorite color is?" Chelsie asked, moving away from Soul. Thankfully, Soul didn't seem to notice much. He seemed to be really deep in thought.

"Chelsie, Slender isn't your bae. Soul is, and you'd have to ask Slender first if he wanted to be."

"Tsubaki, honey, we don't need words. Our relationship was decided the moment we laid eyes on each other. They way he gracefully helped me up was his proposal. Me accepting his hand was my approval. You see? He's over there waiting for me!" Chelsie gestured to the young man who was leaning against a pillar.

However, his eyes weren't focused in Chelsie's direction. Oh no, he wasn't worried about her at all. It surprised her to see that Slender was staring at Liz. Of course, Liz didn't notice, but he was staring pretty hard at her. He seemed... _wistful._ Like he was dreaming of a better time, or wishing for something more.

But the moment quickly ended when Chelsie started waving her hands and calling Slender 'darling'. He was quickly shaken out of his stupor, and quickly stalked away after Bloody. Fey was looking too, but not at Liz. This time, someone was looking in Chelsie's direction. It was Fey, staring holes in to her eyes. Fey looked pretty angry, and looked like she was tugging at the sword on her necklace.

"Fey, are you coming?" Bloody called, waving her friend over. "We're gonna be late for class." Fey nodded once, and started to follow her friend.

Tsubaki stared at the mysterious band, thinking that there was more to them than what met the eye.

* * *

As more people filed in to the Crescent Moon classroom, Maka began to get bored.

 _Man, I'm starting to get tired of this stage name business,_ Maka thought. _Bloody isn't the most inviting of names. Makes me sound like a mass murderer. Oh, well. It's not like I want to make any new friends here. I'm perfectly happy with the friends I have now._

A minute later, she noticed her old "Friends" come into class. Looking at them brought back painful memories, ones that she did not want to relive. The twins came in shortly after, a little shaken up from the punishment. The two who had administered such swift justice followed, smug smiles on their faces.

The twins sat on either side of her, silently communicating with her. No words were needed to say how sorry they were, just silent touches and glances. But they still believed that Soul deserved a good beat-down. Maka grinned, thinking of ways to punish the guy who broke her heart into two. She gripped the hands of her two partners and smiled down at them.

 _Ah,_ Maka thought. _I'm so proud of my two favorite partners for making it in to the junior classes jus to be with their meister. It's great that they're so intelligent, but I wish that they would smile more often. Not those sad, twisted smirks that reflect how they really feel inside._

While Maka was still pondering this, Professer Stein came into the room, and summoned the new kids to the front.

"So would you like to introduce yourselves to that class? They only know you by your stage names which is completely fine, but by the names on my roster it seems like you kids have attended this school before." Stein said, a glare coming into his glasses.

Mumurs began to filter around the room. The most popular band in the world were actually students here? No way! The student body would've remembered people like them roaming the halls.

Vamp stiffened, but relaxed into is usually, careless grin. "Eh, Bloody, mind if I handle this one?" Vamp inquired, waiting for her approval.

Bloody nodded, not seeming to care either way. Vamp grinned, and shouted, "LISTEN UP! Yea, it's true, we went to this school before, but it's likely you don't remember us, which is just fine. But don't be thinking that you're in our good graces. Frankly, we're kinda pissed at the entire student body right now. We had a reason to leave this school, and guess what, you're one of them," Vamp accused, getting angry, "so here's how it's gonna be. If you earn our trust, we'll tell you our real names. But until then, our stage names will do just fine. Don't get cheeky with us kids. Some of the stuff you're learning right now, we've known for ages." Vamp smiled, and winked. Even though his speech was cold, the girls in the room couldn't help but squeal.

"Hey, teach!" Succubus called out, her voice purring and seductive. "We already learned this material in our freshman year. Mind if we cut class? We got some some important stuff to do." Without waiting for an answer, she jumped off Stein's desk, and walked out of the room. Her comrades quickly followed, but Bloody stayed with the twins to apologize. Soon after, she left as well.

Soul and his friends look dumfounded. How did they just one up Professor Stein?

"Hey, kids. What they said was true. They have a right to be mad at you, so don't go trying to pick any fights with them. In terms of combat, they are light years ahead of you. They will show no mercy, so stay away. Especially," Stein warned, "Stay away from Bloody and her twins. There is something off about them. And if you happen to die, please give me your carcass to dissect."

With that, the lesson continued, with the students a little to frozen in fear to answer the question properly.

* * *

"Can you believe our bad luck right now Nagisa? It's so stupid that we have to even do this!" Lina complained to her partner, who towered over her in height.

"Yea, I know, but we have to put up with it. They might not let us tour again if we just leave the school." he replied, patting her orange hair.

"You, know, I'm kind of worried about Maka. She doesn't seem all that stable right now. And the twins, if they stay one more hour in here, then they are definitely gonna pull those eye patches off and start murdering people."

"True. But we'll just have to trust them. And Maka. They know what they're doing, and you're starting to cluck like a mother hen."

Lina sigh. "I just can't help but worry about them, you know? They're so young, and they don't know how to properly love someone. At least, people outside of our family. And it's so sad that we have to mask who we really are, so that we never get hurt again."

Nagisa nodded sadly, and looked at their friends, who were laughing and smiling. But he knew, that under these circumstances, this fragile peace would not last long

* * *

The sun was setting, ending another day at the DWMA. No one saw the famous band that roamed their halls come back. Soul and his crew found this very suspicious, but thinking nothing of it when the final bell rang. When they exited the school, Soul was surprised to see the band in question waiting for him outside the school.

Fey was standing with her arms crossed, her partner Vamp putting one arm on her shoulder. Succubus and Slender were standing side by side, but Succubus was popping her hip and grinning.

Finally, Maka stood above the twins, who were kneeling on the ground, trying to hide the smirks that were on their faces.

"Hey, Bloody, what is this all about?" Soul called about thirty feet from where the twins were kneeling. A circle of students began to form around the teens, making it seem like a fight.

Bloody grinned, and said, "I never go back on my word, Eater. The twins are here to apologize. Of course, they said, and I quote 'As if we'd ever let those bloody words come out of our mouths. If he wants us to apologize, then he can take our apologize and shove it up his-"

"OK! I get the picture. So what do you want, since they aren't going to apologize."

"How about you come over to our place for dinner. We have a lot of things to talk about, and try and smooth over. But remember, this doesn't make us friends. Ever. Being friends with you and your kind makes me sick. So come over by 7:00 pm." Bloody said coldly, and stalked off.

Soul grunted at the invitation, but his friends began to go wild. Especially Chelsie. Soul plastered on a smile, but was secretly cursing the lead singer and her friends. But, a weird feeling was bubbling up in his chest. And he had a strange feeling that it was...

 _Elation._

* * *

"Lady Maka! Why did you invite them to our home? That's not okay!" The twins yelled in unison. They were slumped in the corner of the car, holding hands, and Sin was crying. She never could handle unwanted changes in her emotional environment.

Maka sighed, rubbing her temples. "I know, you're angry, but right now, I think you need to apologize properly to Soul, and try to reconcile with... _other_ members of that group. You two need to work this _thing_ with _him._ It's been eating you two up for the longest time, and now that we have time to fix it, you need to do it."

The twins nodded, but fury radiated off them in waves. It was anger at Maka, but anger at another certain individual.

Lina reached over, and began to wipe Sin's eyes with a tissue. But Sin pushed her off, and wiped her own eyes. A determined look entered the twins' faces, and they smiled. But not a real smile, but a smile that made Maka question whether or not this was a still a good idea.

"We understand. We'll fix it," they said in monotone. Their hands began to inch upward to their eyepatches, but they didn't remove them. No, in their minds, they knew that their "special" eye had to be saved for tonight.

"After all, we are _dying_ to see the family."

* * *

 **WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED.**

 **That's what's probably going through your mind right now, huh?**

 **Biggest Questions for the Next Chapter:**

 **1\. Who's the Twins' secret family?**

 **2\. Will Soul recognize Maka by her cooking?**

 **3\. Is there going to be something sinister at the dinner party? (yes)**

 **4\. Can the band truly forgive and forget?**

 **5\. Will there be FLUFF?! (fuck yea)**

 **You guys should review so I can take suggestions. I might be on the look out for more oc's. Boys, girls, doesn't matter. But I'll need more love interests. So do it, I guess.**

 **I'm out.** **~ Lutheish**


	4. Big Bang

**Hey. I've returned. What else am I gonna do, I have no life.**

 **So yea, this chapter is gonna be pretty big as well. Secret Family members, cooking, sinister plots, the whole nine yards.**

 **Well, more like three yards.**

 **Idk man, I'm just a slave made to produce words for the general public's amusement.**

 **Ha, well that was dark and horrible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. At all. I'm just borrowing it. *sobs*. Oh and shoutout to my fabulous betaer, them3crazy girls, who puts up with my crazy and let me borrow her oc's.**

 **So yea, let's motherfucking do this.**

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Liz asked, staring at the huge place in front of them. In stead of a house, this place was more like a palace. Except that the roof of the house was lit up, and you could hear the chatter of a bunch of people.

The group stared, wondering if this really was where the famous band lived. I mean, Techno music was blasting from the speakers, which the band would probably never play.

Soul's group stood outside the main gates of the palace, staring inward. They were dressed up very nicely, trying to impress the group of students who seemed way to cool for the DWMA.

Tsubaki looked radiant in a navy blue dress that had a deep neckline, and that feel just below her knees. Her heels were black, with pretty little bows on the back. Her hair was up in her usual fashion, and the only jewelry that adorned her was a very pretty silver butterfly necklace.

Liz and Patti were dressed in the same fashion. They wore sleeveless dresses, and darling little ankle boots. However, Liz's dress was red, and her shoes a little brown color. Patti's was a spring green which set off her eyes, and her shoes were black.

Finally, the slut herself, Chelsie. Her dress was floor length, but the slit in her dress was up to her hip. And it was preety obvious that her underwear... well, let's not go there. The dress was a horrid fuchsia color, and her heels were so high that it looked painful. The neckline dropped so low, she could drown Cleveland in her...well, we won't mention that either. In other words, she was trying to look sexy, but was actually trashy.

The boy's looked pretty good, wearing button ups and jacket. Soul was dressed like he was in the red room. Blackstar looked very nice in a navy button up and a black blazer. Kid looked very fly in his usually white dress shirt and black vest. The boys all looked very snappy, and a few of the girls on the roof shouted catcalls down at them.

"Well, I guess that we'll just have to ring the doorbell and see." Soul side, striding past the gates and walking up to the massive front door.

Soul rang the doorbell, which sounded powerful, and very catchy.

 _Why am I doing this?_ Soul thought, his easy going grin slipping from his face. _I only came to check out what this girl's deal was, but even that wasn't as important as coming back to this "charmed" lifestyle._

Slightly bitter, Soul began to tap his feet impatiently, wondering what was taking so long. His friends were the same, leaning against the walls of the house.

Suddenly, the door swung open, almost hitting Soul in the face. Fey was standing there, yawning, with a pencil in her hair. she blinked, and stared at Soul and his friends for a few seconds. They smiled, and gave a sort of awkward grin back.

Fey yawned again, and yelled, "HEY! VAMP! Deal with our guests please. I have work to do. Just call me when dinner's ready or someone's dying..." She shook her head, and opened the door wider.

Fey's sweater was huge, and almost completely coved the black shorts she was wearing. She had on bunny slippers, and sincerely looked like she couldn't care less if they came in or not. She stalked off as soon as the last person filed in, leaving the guests there to be amongst themselves.

Vamp entered the room, his appearance very casual. He gave them a grin, and said, "Hey. Sorry about Fey. She and Succubus are working on a new song. Best not to disturb them, eh mate? Oh, and by the way, my name's Vamp, but you probably already knew that. Just thought it would be nice for me to properly introduce myself."

Vamp smiled, showing off his sharpened canines. Liz almost fainted from that dazzling grin, but caught herself before she could seem like a fool.

Vamp gestured at the guests, and stared down at his own sweatpants."Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't know that we were supposed to dress up. Uh, just follow me, I guess. Almost everyone's in the kitchen, so yea. Let's head on over."

* * *

The dining room was actually very family style, with nice comfortable chairs, and a huge wooden table. The kitchen was only a few feet away, where Bloody was actually cooking. When Soul saw her, he got a weird sense of deja vu. Quickly dismissing it, he sat at the huge, marble island where veggies were scattered everywhere.

Bloody turned from the stove, and raised her hand up in greeting. "Oh, hey guys. Welcome to the house you're about a half an hour early, so dinner isn't quite ready yet." She said, still concentrated on the stove.

She put the burner on low, and actually turned to face the dinner party guests. Her eyes widened, and she took a half step back.

"Woah, you guys are a little to dressed up for a casual dinner. But that's fine. You guys do look like you're ready for a club though," Maka said, looking down at her sweat pant capris and cat t-shirt.

"Hey, Vamp. Can you take them upstairs? Dinner won't be ready for a while, and they'll just get bored sitting down here."

Vamp nodded, and walked to the other side of the room. By the fridge, there was a door, and a hallway leading out to the rest of the house. Vamp opened the door, which revealed a small staircase leading upwards.

"This is our personal staircase", Vamp said, taking the steps two at a time. A few minutes later, another door appeared in sigh, which Vamp opened. The group could feel a rush of cold air come through the door, but it was very pleasant.

The entered the new space, Vamp only a few feet in front of them. He was smiling, and fist bumping a lot of people that were milling around. The place was filled with different colors of light, all a little darkened. The people looked like the were ready to party, and most of them were. Vamp pushed against the crowd, and it parted for him like the Red Sea. He lad them to the bar, and a lot of people backed up for them to sit/stand.

Soul smiled, thinking that he could get used to this.

Vamp turned to the two bartenders working furiously. Their backs were to the group, but you could see them expertly mixing up cocktails and juggling bottles. It was like watching a dance.

Vamp whistled, and the duo turned around. Soul and his gang was surprised to se that the twins were the ones twirling the bottles. After they served the drinks to the couple to the right of Soul, they Turned to Vamp, and gave him a high five.

"Is it dinner already?" Kokurri asked, yelling a bit since the music was getting louder. Vamp shook his head.

"These guys showed up early, and the boss said to let'em come up here and hang out. Can you get them some drinks? I'm gonna get Yumi and Jase from the house. It's about time for them to go on." Vamp said, moving away from the bar.

Kokurri and Red nodded, not looking to pleased with the fact that they would have to take care of Soul and his group. Kokurri stepped forward to take the group's orders, since Red was about to turn his arm in to a weapon and start slaying people.

"So, what can I get you?" Kokurri said, her face obviously strained and unhappy to do anything that Soul and his crew wanted to her to do.

"Yea, can we-" Soul started, but was cut off by Kokurri slamming her fists on the table, and grinning a sadistic glare down at him.

"Okay, so we have seven waters all around. Gotcha. RED! Seven waters, hose quality!" Kokurri yelled, turning her back to them.

Red nodded, and grabbed a hose. He sprayed the water in, and distributed he water to the unwanted guests in the house.

While the water was clean, it had a horrible metal twang to it, and it made the drinkers feel weird and kinda gross.

"Hey, um, how about we dance?" Tsubaki suggested, trying to lighten the mood. She still couldn't figure out why the famous band hated her and her friends so much.

The girls began to drag out the boys to the dance floor. Kid and the Thompson sisters were doing that strange, kick-line dance that had everyone on the floor staring. Black*Star was doing an obnoxious type of dance that took up a lot of room on the dance floor, and Tsubaki was left to stand there, trying to calm him down.

Soul and Chelsie were...not exactly dancing how a coupe should. Chelsie was doing all the dancing, doing booty rolls and slutty stripper moves. Soul was just standing there, staring down at her, but not really focusing in. It was as if he didn't know what to do with her. He was so lost.

So lost without her.

* * *

At the bar, Kokurri and Red were watching them, along with a newly returned Vamp. Vamp leaned back on his seat, leisurely drinking Pina Colada that the twins had cooked up for him. He smiled, analyzing the crowd, trying to find something interesting.

"You know," Vamp said, casually swirling his drink, "I can't seem to figure out why they can't remember Bloody as Maka. They were her friends after all. This doesn't make for a very interesting story."

Kokurri nodded, and leaned over the counter. Her brother came to take a seat with Vamp, and pulled out a cigarette. Vamp chuckled, and plucked it out of his hands. "Not today junior." He said with a gracious smile.

"But still," Kokurri replied, leaning further over the counter. "This story will get boring very soon if they don't figure out who we are. But I doubt they will. At least, you'll have something to look forward to, Vamp. Red and I aren't in the best of moods with one of Soul's lackeys."

Vamp smiled, and drained his drink. "Yumi and Jase should be coming on soon. Why don't you two stick around? I wouldn't want you to miss their show."

"Vamp, what are you planning? We have to go downstairs and check in with Maka." Red asked, playing with his lighter since Vamp wouldn't let him smoke.

"Nothing. I swear on it. But you haven't seen yumi and Jase dj for a while, and they wanted you to check out their new playlist."

Kokurri stared at Vamp. "You know better than to lie to me, Kai. I'll tell Sonya, and she won't be easy on you." Kokurri whispered flirtatiously. She was holding him by the collar with one hand, the other playing with her long hair.

Vamp smirked, knowing how dangerous the twins could be. "Listen, mate, I have no intention of making you madder that a Momma kangaroo when someone touches her joey. You just gotta trust me, doll. Nothing's gonna happen." He pushed her hand away, not before patting her cheek.

Kokurri smiled- well, more like bared her teeth- at him, her white smile practically glowing in the light. Her brother was smirking, and was putting his lighter away. He grabbed his sister's hand, and helped her over the counter. When she was down, he twirled her into a hug, flashing a grin at Vamp.

Vamp grinned, raising his empty glass at the two juniors. "Well, you two are as friendly as ever. But remember, use protection!" He cackled, a little drunk.

Red flashed a strained smile, and lend his sister down the stairs. Kokurri laughed and waved, winking at Vamp.

"Try not to get lost up here!" She yelled.

Vamp smiled a small, sad smile.

"Oh, trust me, we're already lost kids. We're already lost."

* * *

"GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR FAVORITE DJS, YUMI AND JASE!" Vamp announced, happy to introduce his friends.

A girl and boy pair waltzed up on stage, happy to get the party going before the had to eat dinner.

Yumi was a fierce looking girl, having that sarcastic and snarky air about her. Her white was put into a high ponytail, with a few long strands coming out. Her black bangs were swept across her brow, and her blue eyes made her look intimidating. A pair of white, paint-speckled beats hung around her neck, that wore a black choker. She wore a white tanktop, with black joggers that stopped right above her ankle. She wore Black converse, but white and blue paint were speckled all over them.

Her partner, Jase, looked like a very easy-going guy, who didn't care much for conflict. His blue hair was kinda messy, as if he had just been trying to ruse a certain white-haired girl from her sleep. Cuddles and a bit of rolling around might have been involved. But he smiled graciously, making his yellow eyes light up. He wore a Red muscle shirt with a hood and white strings, and brown cargo shorts that dropped down to his knees. He also wore black converse, as well as thin, black bracelets that looked similar to hair ties. He flashed a peace sign, and walked up to the dj stand.

The two of them didn't even need words to communicate. They simply nodded to each other, and began to spin the tracks.

As the bass kicked in, the lights began to flash and create a cool effect. The duo up on stage were doing a great job, all while looking pretty fly.

After a few fast, heart-racing songs, the duo had to leave the stage, but reminding everyone that they would be back to give a full show.

"And remember," Jase called out, waving to the crowd, "Don't forget to buy tickets to the next show of Urban Legendz. It actually benefits us as well, believe it or not!" With that, the two teens left the stage, exiting the rooftop. Vamp grinned, walking over to Soul and his crew from the bar. The twins were no longer there, which sparked the curiosity in the group.

"So, mates, ya ready to go down and eat the best meal you'll ever be served?" Vamp shouted, sounding really pumped up and really drunk. Soul nodded, slightly wary of the teen. Black*Star hooted, and yelled, "YEAH! I'm starving! Your god commands you to feed me!"

"Black*Star! Sorry, he can be a little wild sometimes." Tsubaki apologized, looking worriedly at Vamp, who had stopped smiling.

He turned around, his face emotionless. He ran his hand through his hair, and stared at Tsubaki.

"Ya know", Vamp said, his eyes slightly clouded over and irritated, "It's a crying shame that a nice sheila like you is hanging around bloody bounces such as 'em. The alcohol isn't what's making me want to chunder. You lot are a bunch of Figjams, and I'm starting to get tired of all the baby-sitting."

He faced all of them, accusing them of something horrid. The question was, what did the do?

Suddenly, Vamp's sunny expression came back. "Eh, sorry mates. I was off my face by the third drink. Let's just get down there. Oh, and I'm sorry about my slang. It's a bad habit."

Without looking back, he descended the stairs, leaving Soul and his group very confused.

* * *

"Fair suck of the sav! Bloody, I'm grinning like a shot fox. Look at all this food!" Vamp exclaimed, taking a seat at the table.

Bloody frowned, and stared at the aussie. "Hey, Vamp, have you been drinking? I told you to stop doing that before dinner!" She yelled, obviously displeased with him. She smacked him with her spatula, leaving red marks on his cheek.

"Ow, OW! Bloody, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!" Vamp shouted, laughing as Bloody beat him.

Bloody smirked, and began to put more food out on the table. Fey was already sitting, the pen still in her hair, and she was muttering over music sheets. Slender was sitting across from her, with a very eager girl, (ehem, *slut* *cough* cough*) attached to his arm I wonder who that could be?

Soul was seated next to the slut, with Succubus right in front of him. She looked casual in shorts and a tank top, but her attitude was exactly the same. She still winked and waved, flirting with her entire body.

Jase and Yumi were seated next to him, Jase like a protective barrier for Yumi. Twice now he had to grab Yumi's hand from throwing her steak knife at Soul, which Soul didn't notice at all.

"Just let me kill him a little bit!" Yumi whined, still attempting to aim at Soul's head. Jase sighed, and plucked the knife from her hands. She grumbled, and settle down in to her seat. Jase wasn't to happy to sit next to the ever-famous Evans, so he simply started stabbing his salad. Yumi grinned, and stuck her knife through the tomato.

"Yumi! Jase! Please try not to make a mess out of your salad." Bloody pleaded. The nodded, and stabbed their lettuce with a little less vigor.

The twins were seated side by side, right in front of Kid and the Thompson sisters. The calmly at their dinner, not really drawing attention to themselves. It was super awkward.

Vamp took the foot of the table, while Bloody took the head. Tsubaki and Black*Star were seated on her left.

Bloody stood, smiling at her friends and at her guests. She raised her glass, and said, "Friends and guests, it is my honor to welcome you to a dinner where I hope we can forge new bonds and strengthen old ones. This dinner is also an apology to Soul and his friends for what occurred earlier today. I hope we can all _forgive_ and smile as friends. So, enjoy your dinner! Salute!" Bloody said the friends part a little strained, but the guests did not notice.

"Salute!" Everyone called, all except for the twins. Instead the twins stood up abruptly, grinning sadistically.

"We have something to say as well!" they called out in unison.

"You two! What are you doing?" Bloody asked, slightly rising from her chair. They smiled sadly at their meister, as if they were pained to do this.

"We're doing what you said, Lady Bloody. We're fixing it." They said in monotone. Red lifted his glass, and Kokurri took her knife, and tapped against it. However, she tapped a little to hard, and shattered the glass. Everyone in the room gasped, except for Vamp, who was laughing, and Yumi, who was ready for a show.

"Dear friends," They started, linking fingers together and smiling, "we would like to say a few words. We would lie to apologize for our behavior this morning. Sorry for how we acted Soul. It really was detestable. But we'd actually like to make a toast to something else. We'd like to toast to family, the kind that never leaves you alone. The kind that loves you no matter what you're breeding is, and the kind that doesn't throw you and your little sister out on the street with only five dollars in your pocket because they couldn't stand you anymore!" Their voices rose to a crescendo, yelling and very, very angry.

They huffed and puffed, but started up their speech again. "To family...to family that cherishes you, even though you were born with an illness. That holds you, even though you're the bastards of the family."

Suddenly, Kid rose, looking white in the face. He took a step backward, causing him to trip over his chair and fall back. Liz gasped, starting to get up, only to notice the twins smiling devilishly.

Kid stared back, groaning a bit as he got on his feet. His mouth was agape, his face a mask of pure shock.

"Y-You two," he started, pointing a trembling finger towards the two.

They smiled, happy to be acknowledged. But it didn't help that they were gripping the remaining glass so hard that it cut their hands. Blood was dripping onto the floor, but they didn't care. They only said five, very simple words.

"Isn't that right, dearest cousin?"

And with those very simple words, that very sentence, the twins reached for their eye patches, and swiftly pulled them off. The black iris began to swirl, and fear and madness crept out into room.

The twins grinned, and laughed.

"Would you like to play with us, Cousin Kid?"

* * *

 **Now, I know what you're thinking:**

 **What the fuck Lutheish? Are you fucking serious?**

 **Here's my answer:**

 **Yes. I fucking am. I plot twist like I hate you all.**

 **But I don't.**

 **Hate you all that is.**

 **So yea, review, do whatever you want.**

 **I need more love interests, which means I need oc's.**

 **Yea.**

 **~Lutheish**


	5. Insanity

**Hey bruhs. I'm back, again.**

 **Last Chapter was pretty crazy right?**

 **You want more of the fight scene, right?**

 **And I know that you all demand more Fluff.**

 **All in good time, kids, all in good time.**

 **Disclaimer: Me, own Soul Eater? Ha! I'm only borrowing it. I am no where near as brilliant as the creators of Soul Eater.**

 **And shoutout to my beta, them3crazygirls. Thank her for the couple Yumi and Jase. Be sure to check her out, and ship Jumi.**

 **Let's do this.**

* * *

The room was spinning, and getting dark. The candles were snuffed out, and the air was a deadly chill. There was a roaring sound in the occupants' ears, making them want to hunch over and scream.

Kid was gasping, staring at the two demons that stood atop the table. They were still grinning, with the blood dripping from their fingers. Everything seemed to go a little slower around him, but the twins were perfectly in motion. Fury and madness radiated off of them in waves, making everyone in the room gasp or scream in terror.

Kid knew what this was. He had seen it as a child. He had seen those two in a dark room with their whore of a mother, teaching them how to use their eye and beating them if they got it wrong. Their mother could break a person's will without any extra force, just a few simple words. And she beat those two like they were piñatas.

She was his father's sister, the one who wasn't mentioned often, the one who no one wanted near.

She was Suffering, the bringer of pain and misery. The one thing that was absolute, besides death. Why do you think she named her children as she did?

She trained those two to use their gifts to strike fear into the hearts of everyone they met. Kid couldn't stand their presence. He had loved them once, but now he couldn't see the innocent children they were. He had to throw them out on the streets.

Slowly, he felt the poison of their eyes start to creep in to him. He saw his worst fear swirl and dance within his vision, making him hallucinate. Kid merely pushed back against the enchantment, scoffing at the dirty images that vanished before his eyes.

He stood up, and looked around for his weapons. Liz and Patti were convulsing on the floor, shaking ang screaming at the visions that weren't real. The fear was all in their heads.

He walked over, and tried to shake them out of what was going on through their minds.

"Liz, Patti! Get a hold of yourselves! It's all a hallucination!" Kid yelled, shaking them and lightly slapping them in the face.

Suddenly, things took a turn. He saw Liz make Patti turn in to a gun, and aimed the gun at him. He stiffened, and tried to bac k away.

However, Liz, with tears on her face, turned Patti towards her temple, and pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

Liz's head whipped back, and blood gushed from her head. Patti transformed back, and, seeing what she had done, she grinned and laughed. She grabbed a glass shard, and slit her own throat.

Kid looked at his two dead partners in horror, a silent scream etched on his face. He could hear laughter, and when he reopened his eyes, everything was balck, and Liz and Patt were fone.

In front of him, Kid saw the twins. The blood that dripped from their arms created ripples in the darkness.

They walked toward him, taking calm, even strides.

"Oh, Kid," they giggled, staring him straight in the face, "We aren't the weak children you knew at the mansion. We are stronger now, since our need for revenge grew. So really, this is all your fault. You won't break out of our illusions that easily."

They giggled once more, and turned their free arms in to weapons. They pointed them at his face, and tips gleaming.

"Didn't we ask you to play with us?"

* * *

Bloody stood in the darkness, calming navigating her way through the madness. She turned her head, and began to walk right. She soon stumbled upon Slender and Succubus, taking hurried steps toward her.

"Are they crazy, putting us under their enchantment as well? We could be lost in here just like Soul and them!" Lina yelled, gasping for air. Her hair was a mess out of her bun, and she looked positively savage.

Bloody smiled, patting the short girl's head. "The twins know that we can handle ourselves in this sea of darkness. Besides, the enchantment's weaker here." Bloody said, sounding very reassured.

"We have to find them. We can't let them use their 'gift' on this many people." Slender said, his hands slightly shaking. Bloody glanced at them, a worried expression moving its way on her face.

"Ok. Let's go." She said, still staring at Slender's trembling hands.

They walked farther in to the madness, where there were no directions, and no ups and downs. It all felt hazy, and the fears and madness were getting stronger.

"My god, how far did they drag our guests in to the madness?" Succubus said, getting tired of all the walking. Bloody nodded, staring ahead of her in to the pitch black that they had been looking at for the past half hour.

 _My god,_ she thought, her mind a mess, _what did those two do? We're at the very edge of insanity, but it's all flooding in to us like the damn broke._

 _I'm so worried. I don't know what to do. This is...not what I expected. At all._

 _But there is something I can do. I know how to get to them._

Bloody turned to her companions, and steeled her heart over.

"Hey," she said, her voice cold and distant, "I'm going on from here. You guys just get back from the edge."

The two partners looked startled, and began to ask questions. Bloody barely acknowleged the fact that they were still near her.

 _Please, I'm calling out to you two. I need you to come home._ She thought, anxious. A roaring noise in her ear began, slowly getting louder.

 _Come home now. I need you to come here, and come home to me._ The noise got much louder _._

 _If you don't come home right now, I'm leaving you._ The roaring noise rose to a crescendo, and Bloody could hear the wails of two children.

 _Your mother left you, your father is hated, and your cousin can't even stand you. Don't act like I won't leave you forever. You two are just my tools._ The wails were deafening, but Bloody pushed on, making the darkness shrink back from her touch.

 _Oh, stop wailing, you children. There is one thing I just can't get past about you._ The wails seemed to beg her to stop, to stop hurting them.

 _I can't get past the fact that you two are FREAKS! MONSTERS! MURDERERS!_ The wails never sounded so pained _._

 _AND there is just one more thing._ Bloody's heart was breaking. Tears were forming at her eyelids, and she was trembling all over. Goosebumps began to form all over her arms, and the wails were all she could hear, to the point that they took over her other senses.

 _I hate you._ The last thought reached the darkness, and suddenly, all went still.

Suddenly, the ground opened up, and swallowed her whole. She could hear the startled outcries of her companions, but her eyes were glued shut. Tears drifted up, and she opened her eyes just a bit to see them catch in the air. In the deepest part of her mind, she thought, _Forgive me._

And Bloody fell down and down, deeper in to the madness.

* * *

"What that hell man?! Where the fuck are we?" Soul yelled, spinning around in circles. Tsubaki and Black*Star were with him, along with Chelsie.

"Calm down Soul. It's probably a prank or something designed by the twins." Tsubaki said, trying to soothe Soul.

"Seriously, where the hell did everyone go? This is such bullshit." Chelsie complained, blowing hair out of her face and checking the condition of her nails.

"YAHOO! There's no way that this darkness will trap me in! Tsubaki, chain scythe mode!" Black*Star shouted, doing a few flips and jumps in the air. Tsubaki sighed, and complied to his wishes.

Chelsie motioned to Soul, who begrudgingly turned in to a Scythe. They ran forward, or at least, what they thought was the right direction.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the air. Black*Star and Chelsie turned around and stared straight in to the darkness. Suddenly, they saw a figure free-falling at an alarming speed.

"Is that-?" Chelsie started, squinting her eyes at the girl.

"Oh my god, it's Bloody!"

Soul came out of his weapon form, and gasped in horror. She wasn't flailing her arms or anything. She looked like she was in a trance...

Or dead.

AS the thought settled inside Soul's mind, he changed back, and sprinted forward. Bloody kept falling, and showed no sign of slowing down.

 _Why am I even doing this!? She isn't even important to me, not like my friends, or-or even Maka!_ Regardless, he kept running forward at top speed, cause for some reason, he knew he had a connection with her.

However, Soul just wasn't fast enough.

When she hit the ground, her body crumpled, and her hair spread out around her head, looking like blond rivers of blood.

Soul stopped, and stared at the body. His eyes widened, and he looked scared.

Very scared.

As he stumbled toward the newly deceased lead singer, he noticed something very strange was starting to happen to the body. When he got within a couple feet of her, he gasped, and stared at the dead girl's body.

"She-She changed. Why did...how..." Soul whimpered, gazing at her face.

Bloody was exactly how Maka was dressed when she entered the red room when the black blood contaminated his soul. Her cute pigtails were in order, but her body was a mess of blood and twisted limbs.

A smile was painted on her face, and she looked like the happiest person in the world. Soul clenched his teeth. For two years, he had wanted to see that beautiful smile. But not like this. Never like this.

He sank to his knees, and he began to smooth out Maka's hair. He heard footsteps behind him, approaching.

"You see Soul, this is what happens when you decide to hurt someone who is very close to you." said two voices in unison. Soul turned, and grimaced at the two twins, who were grinning.

"This Maka, the Maka you knew, is now dead. You killed her. How does it feel, since you're a murderer?" They grinned, laughing at his pain. They transformed their arms into weapons, and swung them down, pressing them against his shoulders.

"You should have cherished her more. You should have never left her. And most of all, you should have never let that witch convince you to leave her alone. Take your penance and die."

So they stood there, and slowly pushed the knives into his shoulder. And Soul just sat there, cradling Maka's head in his arms.

* * *

Bloody was still falling, staring up at empty space. It seemed like the fall would never end. She knew she was getting closer to the twins with every passing moment, but it still felt like it would take forever to finally reach the bottom.

Suddenly, she sped up rapidly, and she felt her breathing start to shallow.

 _Oh god no,_ she thought, her eyes blinking rapidly, _I'm so close, but I can feel their wickedness growing. At this rate..._

 _They'll kill everyone in here, just like last time._

In mid air, Bloody flipped on her stomach, and shot downwards. The air rushed past her ears, and fear began to settle in her heart. But she had to ignore it, for the sake of everyone's lives.

Goosebumps began to form on her arms as she sped up, and her heart rate increased. Right before she went splat on the ground, Bloody screamed, knowing that this was going to hurt real bad.

Suddenly, she just stopped. In mid air, her nose literally centimeters from the ground, she was at a standstill. Her legs were lowered, and she was gently set down on the ground.

Bloody sighed in such utter relief that she might have just died in that moment. She grinned, and ran forward.

There was a light straight ahead, so she burst forward toward it.

 _Remember, if you ever see a light in that godforsaken place, just run to it. No questions asked, just sprint._ The twins had told them that.

The light was so close. It shone like a million suns.

 _I have to get there. I have to get them back. I won't let them hurt anyone else, and most of all, themselves._

Bloody shot forward, leaping through the door of pure light, letting her wings carry her forward.

 _I can't let it end_ like this. _They still need me. They need someone to love them._

 _I won't ever let go you two._

 _I promise._

* * *

Red stared down at Bloody from above, concentrating on reading her thoughts. He smirked, knowing the impossibility of it all. He turned to his sister, who was currently monitoring Soul, who was caught up in one of his hallucinations.

"Look down, Kokurri. It's our dearest Maka, making a promise to us. Can you believe it?" Red giggled, grabbing his sister's hand and leading her where Maka was dashing.

Kokurri stifled a laugh, hiding her smile behind her hand. "Brother, I really think we should just let her find us. It's starting to get tedious watching these children run around like mice in a maze. Soul is losing his mind, Kid is on the verge of suicide, and the rest are just lost. Our friends are on their way to where we are, but they won't be able to enter before Maka. So can we please just let her in?" Kokurri said, her eyes staring down at the mortals who were at their god-like mercy.

Red sighed, and swept his hand through his hair. He gripped his sister's open hand, and looked at her face. As the older twin, he had o take care of her. He had never seen her so dark and horrifying before. But he was the same way. They were mirror images of each other, on the inside and out.

He remembered what their mother used to say to them, with her beautiful black hair and golden eyes. Her kimono was elegant while she sat in her parlor room, giggling behind her folding fan.

 _Ah, My beautiful nightmares,_ she would whisper softly, taking holding each of their faces in each hand with black, lacquered nails. _You two are my pride and joy, my two angels Caldora and Formidite. Fear and Fury._

She would then slap them with her folding fan, blood sometimes coating the polished wood. He remembered a time when their eyes didn't have any emotions or life. They were living corpses.

But when she was done, beating them and training them, she would hold them both tightly, whispering sweet nothings in their ears, laughing at how their tears would fall as they smiled, taking pleasure in the drippings of their blood.

 _You two are such good children. You sit silently in my lap, and you don't even bother to wrap your wounds. You don't even make a sound when you cry! Ah, I will reward you two one day for obeying me so loyally. Now, I need you to do one more thing for Mama. If you do this, I'll let you play with your awful cousin,_ She would say with malice. Every week it was a new challenge, a new obstacle. That time, it was one of the worst things he had ever had to do.

That day would forever remain in their heads. His mother had ordered them to do the unthinkable.

They had to kill their only friend, the one that their uncle had given to them. It was their cat, Nina. Kokurri immobilized the poor thing by breaking all of it's legs, and Red snapped her neck. Boom, done. The only light they had in their life had been extinguished by their own hands.

Red shook his head, letting the memory slide off of him like water. He looked at they hand which was clutching his sister's and noticed that their had were still bleeding. He smiled, and silently pulled out some bandages and alcohol, and began to patch up their wounds.

"Kokurri, you're right. We should just let everyone go. I don't feel like watching anyone else get tortured by our hands. But if the time comes that we have to end it, promise me we won't hold back. We'll actually fight back, and in the end, we'll meet Nina and Sam and Harley and Chris and Lucy and Tia again. We'll go and atone for our sins, right?" Red said, looking up from his sister's bandage and directly in her eyes.

She nodded back, her black eye swirling and her gold one glistening. "Of course. If the time comes that we have to...go away, then we'll but up one hell of a fight, but in the end, we will beg for their forgiveness."

Red smiled, and embraced his sister. They raised their hands in unison, and let the illusions fall away. In a circle, everyone at the dinner party were there, surrounding the twins.

And the two just sat their, embracing each other. They stood, linked arms, and smiled.

"No matter what, this ends right now."

Soul stood up, and stared at the two monsters that had caused them to lose his mind. He huffed, and turned his arm in to a scythe.

"You little shits! What kind of prank are you tryin to pull! Someone needs to teach you two some manners!" Soul yelled, charging like a mad bull.

The twins looked mildly surprised, grinning at how someone was already trying to come at them right out of the gate. Bloody started forward, trying to get to them so they could pair up. Unfortunately, they were still in the twins' realm, so Bloody was forced back, and chained to the wall. She yelled at them to let her go, put they simply smiled, and shook their heads.

Kokurri turned into a weapon, which Red held firm. You could see the pain in his eyes, but he held fast, ignoring the burning sensation in his hands.

"We...are...twins dammit!" He struggled to get out. "There is no way we don't resonate well!" With that statement, they charged at Soul, and their blades met with sparks and the clang of metal...

Well, at least that is how it should have been.

 _Bang!_ The sound rang out around the chamber, stopping Soul in his tracks.

It also stopped Red, who was the one who got shot. Blood oozed out of the wound in his shoulder, and the one in his stomach.

Red slumped, dropping Kokurri with a clang. Kokurri turned back, leaning over her brother's body.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kokurri stared, wide-eyed at the two bullets embedded in her chest and leg. One grazed her face, etching a cut on her eyelid which was oozing blood. The same cut was on her brother's face, each one on their "special" eye. She slumped forward, staring at the one who gave them their wounds.

It was Kid. Their own cousin.

Then the world exploded before their very eyes. The darkness washed away, returning them to the dining room. The twins were lying on the table, hands and legs intertwined. Maka screamed, ran over to them, grasping their hands.

Gasping for air, they smiled, tears pooling in their eyes.

"Lady B-Bloody...we're so...s-sorry. We...Never...w-wanted you to...g-gg-get hurt." They eached up, and cupped both of her cheeks. She smiled, tears dripping down her face.

"Shh...I'm not mad. Just hold on. We'll help you two. I promised that I would never let go, and I will keep this promise."

The twins smiled, their eyelids drooping. Maka widened her eyes.

"Wait...Red, Kokurri?! Red, snap out of it! Kokurri wake up! Don't go to sleep. Slender, call the ambulance! No,no, no,no! I can't do this again! You can't ask me to lose my partner again!" Bloody shrieked, cradling her partners heads in her arms.

Soul stared down at them, watching everyone gather bandages and getting water. Fey was running out with Slender, getting the paramedics inside the house. The zoomed passed him, knocking him on the floor.

 _She lost her partner once?_ He thought, staring at Bloody between everyone's legs. Blood was soaking through her clothes, her eyes dripping as much as the red coming from the twins.

 _Wait...her partner was killed?_

 _Oh man, I should have never judged her._

 _Bloody, I'm so sorry._

And the night stretched on, the stars watching down from the heavens, glittering harshly, and laughing down at the foolish weapon.

* * *

 **Well, shit got real.**

 **Very real. And it was super sad to.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I needed inspiration to find me.**

 **So yea. Here ya go. Review about how you hate me or something.**

 **And also, I don't do these cliffhangers because I hate you guys, I do it because...well I actually don't have an excuse. Sorry.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Lutheish**


	6. Lies

**Hey guys.**

 **So shit got pretty real in the last chapter. People got shot, 911 was dialed, the dinner party failed...**

 **So even more shit is gonna happen!**

 **So yea...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit!**

 **Shoutouts to all who reviewed, by the way.**

* * *

The stars shown down cruelly, as the ambulance raced to the hospital. Maka was inside, staring down at her partners faces and clutching their hands. Their breathing was shallow, and their eyes moved rapidly behind their eyelids.

 _Oh god,_ Maka thought, fighting back tears that threatened to pool over, _This is all my fault. If I had never invited Kid, They wouldn't be in this situation._

 _I knew how they felt about Kid._

 _I knew their pain. And now, because of him..._

 _They might die._

* * *

In the waiting area of the ER, everyone from the dinner party were standing around, eyes filled with worry. Vamp was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes flashing every time he saw a doctor, and almost stopped all of them in case they were the twins' doctor. Fey walked over to where he was, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Vamp, did you take your meds at all today?" Fey inquired, staring her partner straight in the eyes. He fidgeted, avoiding her stare.

Patti popped up behind Fey, staring over her shoulder. "What meds?" the tiny blonde asked, cocking her head to the side.

Fey and Vamp startled, staring at the weapon behind them. They stiffened, not wanting to be very familiar with the weapon which shot their friends.

"It's nothing. Vamp is just ADHD. That's why he's so happy and constantly moving all the time. And I think you should go sit with your friends on the other side of the room." Fey replied coldly. She then dragged Vamp to the pharmacy, muttering about the idiocy of boys and the bastards of Soul's group.

Yumi was standing in the corner with Jase and Slender. Succubus was in the ER room with Maka, trying to comfort the poor soul. Yumi, on the other hand, was not in the mood for comfort. Her foot was tapping erratically, Her eyes glazed over with murderous intent. Jase glanced over worriedly at her, tring to decipher what she was so mad about.

Finally, Yumi huffed, and stormed off in Kid's direction. Kid looked pretty relaxed about the whole ordeal that had just occurred. He didn't even seem that worried, knowing what their lineage was.

Then, Kid felt a storm approach. It was Yumi, glaring daggers in to his eyes. She smiled, and grabbed the cup of water that was on the table beside him. Her grinned stretched even further as she promptly dumped the cup's contents on Kid's head.

Kid sputtered, wiping the water off his eyes. He stood up, ready to scream at her, when a fist connected with his face. The force knocked him back into his seat as Yumi pounced on him, clawing and punching at his face.

"You cheeky little bastard! What makes you think it's okay to hurt our friends and then just act like you went for a stroll on the beach?! YOU'RE GONNA PAY WITH SOME NICE BIG SCARS AND BRUISES ON YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Yumi shrieked, not giving Kid a chance to defend himself.

Suddenly, the weight on his chest had been lifted. Kid squinted through the black eye he had, and saw that Jase was holding a squirming Yumi. Her hair was swinging back and forth and Jase caught a whiff of her hair. She was so tiny and adorable in his arms. He squeezed her a little tighter.

"Jase! Put me down! Let me murder him! Or at least maim him!" Yumi gasped, trying to wiggle out of Jase's embrace.

"Yumi. Yumi. Yumi Please! Just calm down. We can't hurt him. That would just put us on Lord Death's hit list." Jase said, struggling to keep the little girl in his arms. He looked apologetically towards everyone, and proceeded to carry her out of the hospital.

Kid stood up, his legs a little weak beneath him. Liz and Patti ran over, trying to support him.

"Kid, are you all right?" Liz asked, growing worried about her meister. Kid replied by spitting some blood on the floor.

They eased him gingerly back in to his chair, and Tsubaki ran off to find bandages.

"Kid," Liz whispered, clutching his hand, "I can't really blame Yumi for punching you in the face. What you did wasn't justice. The twins were targeting Soul, not you. I know that it doesn't mean that you should help your friends out, but you should have at least shot them in the legs. They even kept their meister out of the fight Kid."

Kid stared down at the floor, his eyes a cruel gold color. He turned to Liz, tapping his fingers against her hand.

"Liz, I did what I had to do. I know what they have done. I know what they are capable of. I did what I saw fit, which was stopping them before they could do anything else. They have a poisoned bloodline, one which should have never existed." Kid said, grimacing at his own words. Liz stared back, appalled at his cruelness. She dropped his hand, and ran off to find Tsubaki.

Kid sighed. He stared at the entrance to the hospital's ER wing, and couldn't help but hope that they were okay.

* * *

The procedure had gone well. Maka stared at the twins' sleeping faces, happy to know that they were safe now. She smiled, happy to just sit there and hold her partners' hands.

"Maka? Can I come in?" A voice called out from behind the closed door. Maka granted permission for that person to enter, but was pleased to se that Lina was standing there, holding a fresh pair of clothes.

Lina smiled warmly. She really was like the Band's mother. She took care of them, and made sure that everyone was as happy as they possibly could be.

"Come on Maka. Let's go change in to some fresh clothes, and go home, okay? The twins need to stay here for a few days for observation, and I told the police that we won't be pressing charges. I just got a tip that the press will be here soon, so I think that we all better leave before things get to crazy." Lina said calmly, helping Maka to her feet.

Maka stiffened, letting go of Lina's helping hand. "All the more reason for me to stay. I won't have the press barging in here, disrupting whatever little sleep that they can get. Leaving won't be an option for me."

Lina smiled, clucking over Maka's stubbornness. "Maka, we have to leave. Visiting hours will be over soon, so let's get you changed so we can leave the building. It will only worry the twins more if you stay and tire yourself out."

Maka stared at the floor, knowing that Lina was right. She let Lina drag her away, to get her ready to leave the building.

 _Just sleep, Kids. There is nothing interesting going on right now anyway._

* * *

Soul looked around, trying to find Bloody and the twins. He had somehow managed to sneak in to the ER, and had then proceeded to try and find what room they were in.

He looked around, and noticed that they room that they had previously been staying in was vacated. Soul shrugged, and left the ER.

As soon as he got out, he came face with Bloody, who had changed in to some nicer clothes. She was glaring at him, her eyes burning holes in to his head. He gulped, staring down at the angry teen.

"Hey, Bloody...Look, I'm so-" Soul started, only to be cut off by a hand stopping him from talking anymore.

"Let me stop you right there," Bloody hissed, her green eyes boring into his soul, "I don't know what you were doing in the ER room, and I don't want to know. But What I care about is that your boy over there tried to kill my partners. And that does not sit well with me." She grabbed his collar, and brought him to eye level.

"So here's how it's gonna be. You guys are gonna stay away from us at school, you guys aren't allowed to talk to us unless we want you too, and you guys are just gonna be like normal fans when you see us. Nothing about tonight will be uttered to outsiders, got it? You are really lucky that we can't afford to press charges. And to think, I thought we could actually fix our situation." Bloody seethed, letting the last part slip out because of sheer exhaustion.

"Now, we are going to leave. Take your cars, go home, and pretend like this night never happened." With that, she turned on her heel, and stalked away. Her entire crew gave them pointed stares, before following their friend.

Soul stared at them walking down the hall, clutching the piece of fabric that was clutched in Bloody's hand.

"What did she mean by our situation?" Black*Star asked, his finger tapping on his chin.

Soul shook his head, trying to shake this unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked off, ready to leave thie place and all of tonight's drama and hurt with it.

* * *

"Sin, please! Eat your damn veggies!" Maka yelled, trying to feed the uncooperative girl. Sin stared, shaking her head and not letting that god forsaken spoon have entrance to her mouth.

Sal smiled, calmly eating all of his broccoli.

"You should listen to Lady Maka Sin. I'm a good boy by eating my veggies, and you're not a good kid!" Sal teased, acting like he was superior.

"No! I don't care! I don't want to eat this shit!" Sin yelled, trying to maneuver around the spoon. Maka sighed, not hapy with Sin's whining. It was like they were kids again.

"Sin, if you stop acting like a child, then I'll let you play with an ukulele that I brought..." Maka prodded, smiling a how the bribe worked.

Immediately, Sin opened her mouth, and soon all of her veggies were gone.

"You know," Sin said, talking in between bites, "You can't really blame us. We never got to have a normal childhood like you Maka. We never got to whine or call in sick, or have someone feed us."

Her statement saddened the entire room, making Maka look depressed and horrified.

"Um, yes, Sin, that is true. Here's the ukulele. I have to go back to class. Lunch break is probably over by now." Maka kissed the tops of their heads, and flew out of the room.

The twins sighed, pushing away their plates. Sin grabbed the tiny guitar, and played a few notes. those few notes turned into a song that she and her brother had composed a long time ago. She smiled, looking over at her brother, who was starting to sing. She joined, singing the song of their hearts.

 **We have a dream**

 **We hope will come true**

 **That she's here with me, and also you to**

 **We wish that the Earth,**

 **S** **ea, and Sky up above,**

 **Would send us someone to love us.**

The beautiful melody and sweet singing moved through the halls, making people smile in content. It had been a long time since such pretty and soothing music graced the halls. The sweet, mournful singing of the twins mad Maka smile, as she walked out of the building.

The twins sang all sorts of songs, laughing at how they sounded sometimes. It was a quiet afternoon filled with quiet smiles and quiet joy. People came in and out to hear them sing. The hospital had never seemed this happy in ten years.

However, that quiet joy was soon to be extinguished.

* * *

"HUH?!" Sin and Sal said, staring at the doctor in disbelief. It had been three days since he accident, and they were free to be discharged. Well, except for one of them...

The doctor nodded, tapping his pen on his clipboard. "Sorry you two, but Sinister is not allowed to leave the hospital. Mind you, she was shot in the chest. She is really lucky to be alive right now. She will have to stay one more day observation. However, you, Sal, are free to leave right now! Isn't that great news?"

Sal shook his head furiously, still to stunned to speak. Three whole days with out his sister? Okay, you must be crazy.

"Look, doc, I'm not staying here for another day. If my brother is leaving, then I'm leaving as well. There is nothing wrong with me whatsoever." Sin said, sitting up for the first time in a few days. An sharp pain stabbed her in the chest, causing her to wince.

"You see? That's what I'm talking about. Sin, you may have damaged your heart, so we need to keep you here a few day so you won't hurt yourself, and so you're not tempted to turn into a weapon." the doctor sighed, shaking his head at the two uncooperative teens.

Sal stood, shaking his head. "Fine then. I'll stay here with my sister."

"No, you are leaving this hospital right this instant Sacrilege! You can come and visit your siser, but now I must ask you to leave the hospital. There is another patient in need of this room, so you have to get out!"

The twins nodded, saddened by the fact that they would have to spend time apart. Sal held his sister's hand, and smiled.

"If things go wrong, just call me and I'll come to pick you up. It's just a day right? We'll manage somehow." with that, he kissed his sister's cheek, and left. Sin stared at the floor, very unhappy. As she tried to struggle out of her bed, the sharp pains intensified, making everything hurt. she gasped as she hit the floor, and struggled to get up. She cried out weakly, trying to get her brother to come back for her.

As she managed to stand on her feet, the pains became unbearable. She tried to call for help, but the pain of loneliness and her heart were to much for her. Her vision began to go dark, and her bandaged eye was aching. She felt her legs crumple, as she fell to the floor.

Well, almost fell to the floor.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms circle around her body, which was very limp. In her last few seconds of consciousness, she caught sight of a dark, honey brown color and a flash of aquamarine.

* * *

"GAH!" Sin yelled, sitting up abruptly. The sudden movement caused more pain in her chest, making her groan in pain.

"Oh, you're up? Wow, well that didn't take long." an unfamiliar voice said. Sin suddenly turned on her side, staring at the person beside her.

It was a boy. Watching her sleep.

Now, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the boy in front of her. He had a dark, honey brown head of hair, that looked casually ruffled, but really cute at the same time. His eyes-oh lawdy the boy's _eyes-_ were a pretty aquamarine color. His smile was incredibly white, and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

Sin instantly did not trust him.

She stared, trying to read him. He didn't give any kind of strange aura off, which worried Sin even more.

She smiled, and said, "Um, hi. My name is Kokurri. May I ask who you are?" Kokurri asked, oozing fake kindness.

The boy smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"My name's Reid Clay. Every one calls me Clay though. You can to." He said shyly, looking away from her.

Kokurri grew puzzled at the gesture. His entire being didn't seem to fit with his personality. She knew that something was wrong with this person, but his eyes practically out her under a spell.

Kokurri shook her head. _Her_ eyes put spells on people. Not the other way around.

Reid stared at Kokurri, then blushed quickly and looked away. She smiled.

 _He really is like a sweet little boy, despite his looks. He seems really nice to..._

Reid looked up at he face, and he blushed even more.

"Oh, uh, sorry about earlier. You fainted, and I caught you. I wanted to apologize because I didn't get your permission to touch you, so I feel really bad about it miss. Please forgive me." He whispered, looking a little ashamed. Kokurri's heart went _Aw!_ and she felt that he looked like a lost puppy. Yup, her instincts were absolute bull shit when it came to this cutie.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine Clay. You really are such a gentle man. Can you help me once more? I need to return to my family, and I was wondering if you could distract them while I escaped?" Kokurri asked hopefully.

"Oh, gee, miss. I'm not so sure you should be leaving. You might get in trouble with the staff. And you looked really sick, and I wouldn't want you collapsing on your way home..." Clay said, looking really sorry he couldn't bust her out. Kokurri smiled, letting him know that all was well.

"It's okay,and you're probably right. I should just let this injury heal. What are you here for?" Kokkurri inquired, making polite conversation with him. She turned her face away, a blush creping up on to her cheeks.

"I'm here because I broke my wrist. It's pretty much healed, thought the doctors wanted to keep me here for another day. I leave tonight miss." Clay replied, gesturing to his broken wrist. It was bandaged up, but it looked pretty good to Kokurri.

"Same. Though the injury to my chest does cause me pain, it's not like I'll decide to hurt myself again. Seriously." Clay chuckled at her statement, agreeing with the fact that it was nonsense to just keep them here like prisoners. Clay saw the ukulele beside Kokurri, and his eyes lit up.

"Excuse me miss, but do you play the ukulele?" Clay asked, grinning and pointing to the instrument. Kokurri blushed and nodded. What was making her act like this?!

"Yes, I play a little. It's not that I'm great or anything like that. But I'm not that bad!" She said in a breathy little voice.

"Would you play me a song miss? I would like to hear you play before I left." Clay said, handing her the instrument. She nodded, and when their fingertips brushed, they both turned red.

So Kokurri and Clay sat there the entire morning and part of the afternoon playing songs and singing to them. They were still a little shy around each other, but they had become friends quickly.

"Omg, they are so cute. It's like watching two little puppies play around with each other," A nurse said to her friend. The head nurse smiled, and said, "That is exactly why I put them in the same room." The nurses squealed, secretly watching the teens turn red and smile at each other.

"Wow Kokurri, you play really well. Not badly at all!" Clay said, his face scarlet as he said that. He stopped calling her miss, and was very nice to her as well.

"Thank you Clay. It means a lot that you think that." Kokurri said, hiding her blush with her hair. Clay's eyes softened, and he lightly touched Kokurri's hand. The young bassist startled a bit, and looked back at Clay. She didn't know what he saw in her. She had a bandage on her eye and she couldn't move very well. But Clay was very sweet and kind.

"Um, Kokurri, I was wondering, if it wasn't to much to ask-I mean would you do me the pleasure of...ugh, can I please have your phone number?" Clay sputtered, babbling nervously. Kokurri smiled.

"Sure you can Clay. It was really nice to play the ukulele with you. You are a pretty good listener." Kokurri was blushing like a tomato. They both were. Clay reached forward to grip her hand, and raised it to his cheek with his eyes closed. Kokurri's heart was doing a little tap dance by now.

"Uh, Clay, what are you doing?" Kokurri asked, staring at him.

Without opening his eyes, he said, "I'm transferring today's memories to you so you won't ever forget me." he smiled, and let go of her hand. His phone buzzed, and he checked it. His whole demeanor seemed to drop a little bit as he turned around.

"Sorry Kokurri, but my folks are waiting for me. They signed all the papers, so I'm ready to go." Clay said sadly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around..."Clay said, fidgeting, looking like he was trying to decide on something. Suddenly, he looked up at Kokurri, who was looking down at her sheets, and moved forward. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and blushed bright red.

"Uh, bye now!" he exclaimed, and ran out the door. Kokurri just sat there, staring at where he once stood. She was cupping her cheek, wide eyed and dazzled.

 _I think a boy just made me fall in love with him,_ Kokurri thought, her cheeks aflame and her head spinning.

* * *

The next day, Kokurri and her brother were both back where they belonged, right beside their meister, Lady Bloody. Bloody wanted them to stay home, but they would hear none of it. It's not like they would go jumping in front of bullets all day, right? (*cough*cough* only if it endangered Lady Bloody*cough*)

Currently, the whole crew were hanging out after school by the track field, watching the team practice. Vamp had to re-take a test, so they were patiently waiting for him to show up. Luckily, no crazy fans were mobbing them about the next concert or autographs.

Kokurri leaned against her brother, sighing contently. She stared at the clouds, thinking about Clay. He was suck in her mind the entire day. Red glanced over, and sighed.

"Okay, what's up? I have never seen you so dreamy before! Are you sure your okay?" red asked, poking his sister. She stared at him, and smiled. An actual smile. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Maka looked over the top of her book, smiling slightly. "Isn't obvious Red? She has a crush on someone."Maka said. At the word crush, Kokurri startled a bit, but relaxed with an even more chill face on. She looked so high that astronauts would be jealous. She kept checking her phone, sighing but then grinning all in a second.

"Crush? My sister? Ha! An alien might as well have taken over her body! Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Red asked, shaking Kokurri up a bit. When it seemed like he was getting no where, he looked down, and saw a bunch of girls surrounding this one dude on the track team.

"You see Koks? Boys are gross and selfish. That one guy has a hoard of girls around him, and he's just casually hugging them and holding hands. No man is really worth crushing over." Red exclaimed, forcing Kokurri to look down. Kokurri suddenly stiffened, and stood up.

"No. Fucking. Way." Kokurri hissed, marching down the bleachers. Red seemed happy to see his sister back to her old self, but was puzzled to way she was marching down the steps like she was on a mission. He followed her, along with everyone else in the band.

Kokurri was approaching the sea of girls, pushing her way through till she got to the center, where a boy stood. His hair was a dark, honey brown and his eyes were dazzling. Red muscled his way through to stand with his sister. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kokurri's voice came out.

"Reid?"

All at once, people stopped talking. Red was shocked to hear his sister talk in such a small voice. The boy, "Reid" he presumed, stared down at his sister, his face full of confidence and no kindness.

"Ew, Clay, who is this girl?" one of the fangirls said, clinging on to his arm. Clay shook her off, smiling down at Kokurri.

"Oh, hey, Kokurri right? Wow. Funny seeing you here. Are you following me?" Clay asked slyly. Gone was the sweet boy at the hospital, the one with the sweetest smile and rosy cheeks.

"Well, I guess it's okay, since I'm pretty great. We can go on a date say, at seven perhaps? I have a few dates before then and that's the only time I have."

Red stared at the track boy, looking back at his friends. The boys looked ready for a fight, and the girls looked down right murderous. You fuck with one, you fuck with them all.

Suddenly, Kokurri did something really unexpected. She hugged the damn bastard.

"Oh, Clay, it's great to see you!" she exclaimed sounding exactly like an obsessed fangirl. Red's jaw dropped. What the hell was wrong with his bad ass sister?

When she let go, Clay was smirking, acting like he already got the girl. Her face was hidden behind her hair. She seemed very embarrassed. Clay, cupping her chin, was about to dart in for a quick peck...

When suddenly a knife point was pressed against his jugular. He looked down at the girl, who was smiling wickedly. She raised her head, her eyes murderous. She had changed her arm into a weapon. She looked around, and everyone backed the fuck up.

"But, you see here Clay, you're not the only one who can lie." She said, her voice venomously sweet. Her grin was stretched very wide. Rd whooped, knowing his sister was back.

She dropped her arm, and pulled his collar down, and whispered in his ear.

"So, you really think it was wise to lie to a little girl? I am a hundred times better then you, and you are nothing. So don't ever try to hurt me again, or I swear to god you will pay. Trust me, you were really sweet and cute, but I can be a thousand times more crafty than you. There is nothing you can do to beat me. You are now my bitch. Now, sit down and woof for me, bitch." Kokurri whispered, pushing him on the ground.

She pointed the ice in his face until he actually said woof. She turned her arm back, and flipped him off. She walked away, not waiting for anyone to speak with her.

"Hey, wait!" Clay called out, already on his feet. Kokurri turned around, staring him straight in the face.

"Is that I challenge, _Sin?"_ Clay called out, smirking.

Kokurri grinned at his cleverness and wit. She turned around and walked a few steps. She looked over her shoulder, and said, "Game on, bitch."

And with that, Maka lead the group back to the house, with Kokurri still smiling at the playboy's challenge.

* * *

 **And now ya'll know not to fuck with Kokurri. She will fuck you up.**

 **And to think, she had a love interest!**

 **But don't count Reid out just yet. Things will get interesting.**

 **Peace out**

 **~Lutheish**


	7. Spirited Away

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update.**

 **Recently, my uncle has died. I had to attend his funeral. And during this period of silence, I couldn't manage to let the words out.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater. I borrowed it**

* * *

A week had passed since the incident of the ruined dinner party. Soul and his group took Bloody's advice, and decided to not go anywhere near Urban Legendz.

The halls were still buzzing from the excitement of having the world's most popular band in the DWMA. The delighted screams of fangirls and boys could be heard through out the academy, which annoyed Soul to no end.

"GODDAMMIT!" Soul screamed, stomping on the academy's front steps. That particular day was sweltering, which only pissed him of more.

"I don't understand why those snotty brats are getting so much attention from all the students! They aren't even all that great, with their stupid perfect faces and killer songs!" Soul shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"YEA! Everyone should be paying attention to me their god, the one and only Black*Star! Soul, we needed to show those uppity rich kids that they're in out city now!" Black*Star screamed, jumping down from his perch on one of the academy's spires. Kid walked up beside them, staring off into death city.

"I would agree with you two blabbering idiots, but we can't," Kid said, shaking his head. "That group is a little to influential and powerful to take down. Of course we could engage them in battle, but we don't know how they fight. And something tells me that they have us all figured out. Not only that, but that dreadful fan club of theirs would tar us apart." They all shuddered at the thought.

"Now now boys, it's best to leave them alone. They asked us not to get involved with them, and I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we didn't try to challenge them." Tsubaki said, lightly scolding the boys for trying to get back at the band.

But there really was no talking to Soul and Black*Star. They were all fired up, and ready to take revenge on the members of Urban Legendz.

"Just you wait you dirty rotten spoiled rock stars! We're gonna take you down one way or another!" Soul yelled, facing the academy.

"Oh, really now?" a voice called out. Soul stared, looking straight in to the face of Slender.

"AHH!" Soul and Black*Star yelled surprised at the sudden arrival of the guitarist.

"You know, you guys are really annoying, standing out here and shouting all day. And yelling that you guys challenge us and want to take us down? Ha, yea right. We've don this once before gentlemen, and you, as I recall, lost." Slender said with a yawn.

"Oh yea?! So you think that you're such a big tough guy, huh? I guess you're challenging us?" Black*Star said, trying to provoke the young weapon.

NOT even the slightest bit of emotion passed over his face. He merely stretched his arms and turned around to walk back inside the academy.

"One more thing," Slender said, stopping in his tracks, slightly turned to the four behind him, "Just as fair warning, don't go challenging us again. We have very little patience left." The four gasped as they caught sight of his stare, which was narrowed and deadly, almost exactly like a snake's. Slender simply kept walking, stretching his arms as he went and complaining of the heat.

* * *

"Where did you run off to?" Bloody said, nodding her head in acknowledgment at the guitarist. She knew he didn't like to move around that much, so it was a surprise o her that he decided to go on a stroll.

Slender grinned, showing his canines. "Just had to deliver a message. Don't worry about it. So, are we setting up now?" Slender asked, looking at the stage that had been set up in the courtyard.

Bloody nodded, a little exasperated that he wouldn't tell her where her had gone. "Yes, so get in to position and tune your instrument. It's been a while since we played, so this is just to make sure that we haven't fallen behind where our levels of mastery should be at. "

"So that's why there is a stage and lights?" Slender asked, raising an eyebrow. Bloody grinned.

"And maybe to give the people what they want. Hey, when your at the top, you still gotta work hard to stay at the top." Slender nodded, and began to tune his instrument along with the other band members.

"Oi, Nagisa! Where ya been mate? Bloody's been wondering where you had gone." Vamp said, staring at the navy haired teen. Slender shrugged, not wanting to divulge the details of where he had gone.

"So, you wanna be like that ay? I won't letcha get away that easily!" Vamp said, tackling Slender and giving him a monster noogie. The twins squealed and screamed, "DOG PILE!". Soon all of the bandmates were rolling on the ground, laughing and tackling each other.

"EHEM!" a commanding voice said above them. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared up at their ash blonde leader. She was tapping her foot, her green eyes hardened and looked like real emeralds. Everyone gulped, and hastily began to pick themselves up from the floor.

"Uh, Bloody! Well...uh,... you see here.." Vamp started, visible swallowing. He was shaking, obviously terrified of the singer. She stared down coldly, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"You two..." Bloody started, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"NAGISA, KAI! How could you two start a huge wrestling match before we start the show, which could possibly injure the twins, and..." Bloody said, staring at them and pointing, "how could you start a wrestling match without ME!"

Bloody then pounced on all of them, crushing them in a big hug. Everyone laughed, happy that their leader was having fun (and the fact that they weren't in for a major ass-whooping).

"But seriously guys, we're on in about forty five seconds so I suggest that we get moving."

Everyone yelped and leapt to their feet, rushing to finish any preparing that was necessary.

"Does anyone know where my pick is?"

"Hey, Nagisa, can you check and see if my bass is tuned properly?"

"Ugh, Kokurri! Fix your ears goddammit!"

"Damn, I'm not even hooked up to an amp!"

"Where's my microphone?!"

"CURTAIN UP IN TWENTY SECONDS!"

"SHIT!" everyone said at once.

"Oh god, can someone please fix the lighting?"

"FUCK! My finger!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN MICROPHONE?!"

"UGH! My hair is caught in your chain necklace Red!"

"Fuck get it untangled."

"CURTAIN UP IN TEN SECONDS!"

"DOUBLE SHIT!"

"Found my microphone!"

"Fuck yea! My hair is untangled!"

"I've got an amp!"

"FIVE SECONDS TO CURTAIN!"

"OK! Is everyone ready?" Bloody called, taking her place up in the front.

"Ready." Slender said, plugging in his guitar.

"Ready as a kangaroo is to box!" Vamp said, testing his keyboard real quick.

"Ready!" Kokurri giggled, twirling with her bass.

"My jeans are a little to tight, but I'm ready." Red called from the back, twirling his drumsticks.

Bloody grinned, which made her look intoxicating, dangerous, and perfect.

"Then let's rock this academy so hard the roof will fall in."

"Oo, vandalism, I like it!" Kokurri yelled, jumping up and down.

With that, the curtain rose, and with a shout, Bloody screamed..

"LET"S GO!"

* * *

"LET'S GO!" the crowd heard bloody yell as the curtain rose. Soul and his crew were there, and, despite their dislike for the group, they had to admit they wrote killer songs.

"This song is our first single, Black Paper Moon."

 **I'm falling down into my shadow**  
 **Grasping onto every breath**  
 **As I await the Deadly night**

Maka stared at the crowd with half-lidded eyes and a slow easy grin. She flipped her hair back and twirled the microphone's cord around her fingers.

 **So scary, but you can't give into this**  
 **Fear of pumpkin carraiges**  
 **'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes**

 **See you in your dreams, yeah, baby**  
 **Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you**

With that last line, she pointed to the crowd, giving them a wink.

 **Fairy blue**  
 **It is only for you**  
 **That I would crush the stars**  
 **And put them on display**  
 **Black Paper Moon**  
 **If you really put your faith in me**  
 **When you're lost, here I am**  
 **"forever" with your soul**  
 **Waiting here above you patiently,**  
 **Just like the shining moon**

With this verse, Maka stared straight at Soul and his group, with a pained look. Soul was startled, confused by her sudden attention. He focused on her for the rest of the performance.

 **A symbol rises to the surface**  
 **Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within**

 **Your destiny isn't so immutable**  
 **Anything that you can dream**  
 **Can also be the fate that you will have**

 **Don't try to use deceit on me**  
 **I will not break, I won't surrender**

Maka screamed to the heavens, her eyes steeled over with determination. She then dropped her head down, ad snapped right back up. She ran over to Slender, and leaned on his back.

 **Fairy blue**  
 **You are my everything**  
 **The reason I go on**  
 **In this captivity,**  
 **Eternally**  
 **If you raise your voice and call for me**  
 **I will find you, my dear**  
 **Wherever you may be**  
 **And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse**

She looked at the twins with that verse, pouring her heart into every word.

 **There are times when noone believes in me and**  
 **There are times where I feel like I'm degraded**  
 **But even in those times your words always echo within**  
 **My heart**  
 **This is my promise**

 **Fairy blue**  
 **It is only for you that I would smash the stars**  
 **And use them as a sign**  
 **To guide you**  
 **And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,**  
 **I want you to look up**

 **And Fairy blue**  
 **You are my everything**  
 **The reason that I live**  
 **In sweet captivity so faithfully**  
 **And I swear you'll never be alone**  
 **When you're lost, here I am**  
 **Forever with your soul**

 **We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe**

Maka sang, grabbing the microphone stand and staring straight into the heart of the audience. The performance was electric. Everything the musicians had was left on the stage. The fans couldn't quite grasp what had happened, but the could feel so many emotions being thrown at them. Unimaginable Pain. Pitch black Despair. Gritty Determination. Betrayal. But most of all, hope. Hope that someone with forgive, that someone will notice. That someone will know how much these people cared for them. And the audience was getting high off the effect.

Soul stared at the stage, happy and resentful at the same time. Why couldn't he be able to express his emotions like that?

But Soul couldn't shake the feeling that the performance was a little forced. Like the emotions were forced out of the band. Shrugging, he pushed the thought away, running to catch up with his friends.

 _Maka, I hope that you'll come home some day. I hold on to these friends and try to keep everything normal so we can all be happy again._

 _I miss you. God, I miss you so much it's hurting me._

 _Please come home soon. I'll wait for you forever._

 _But please, for my sake, hurry._

* * *

Backstage, everyone was breathless from the performance.

"Guys, did you feel that? That...that was insane!" Bloody said, laughing off her exhaustion.

"Y-Yea...definitely something." Slender said, collapsing on a couch in the middle of the courtyard. It was a miracle that they weren't swarmed by fans by now.

Everyone sighed, content with the show that they had just given, albeit the exhaustion was terrible. They left a lot of themselves up there on stage, which didn't really make sense. But nonetheless, they were happy that the fans were excited.

"You guys really seem worse for wear. Did the impromptu concert really take that much out of ya?" Fey said, staring at the half conscious musicians. Succubus would have been able to energize them with a home made remedy, but she was sick at home.

"We...We're g-good, I think. Man, why are we so exhausted?!" Red yelled, using his last bit of energy to cry out into the heavens. A second later, he was fast asleep, snoring like a pig.

"Huh? Hey, what happened to my brother?" Kokurri asked sluggishly. Her eyes were drooping closed, and it took all her effort to stay awake.

"This...doesn't...make any..sens..." Vamp started, falling asleep in the middle of his sentence. Kokurri followed suit, sprawling over her brother's chest.

"B-Bloody...what, what...the hell, is...going on?" Slender called, trying to stay awake.

"I-I know...why...are we...all...so..slee...", and with that, Bloody drifted off, her head tilting backwards.

Slender, in his last few moments of consciousness, stared at Fey, trying to question why she wasn't helping. However, Slender watched "Fey" grin, and pull off a wig. Long hair fell from the person's head, and this person grinned at them.

"You...fucking...bastards..." Slender managed to get out, before collapsing into a very deep sleep.

"Goodnight darling..." the girl said, staring lovingly at Slender.

The young teen looked straight up into the sky and said, "We have them. Send the chopper here."

She then tied her hair up in a ponytail, and opened her phone. She sent a text, and grinned at their reply.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

 **Oh no! They got kidnapped!**

 **Sorry the chapter is kinda short, but the next chapter will be all thrills and no break.**

 **Review I guess. It would make me feel better.**

 **bye.**

 **~Lutheish**


	8. Start

**I'm not gonna give any excuses, but here is the new chapter.**

 **Sorry for the extremely late update.**

 **Let's do this**

 **p.s but seriously, thanks for waiting this long time. I hope you guys like the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

* * *

"WHAT?! OK, SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT AS MANY POLICE OFFICERS AND TRACKERS WE HAVE TRYING TO FIND OUR FRIENDS, YOU CAN'T FIND THEM?" Fae screamed into her phone, causing Succubus to jolt.

It has been three days since they had last seen their bandmates. The entire school was in a frenzy, trying to find the lost students. Everywhere, in every hallway, people were crying and praying and offering support. Soul, however, was doing a happy dance almost every five minutes.

"Hey, Fae, I know you are hella worried, but you need to chill. We'll find them eventually." Succubus soothed, trying to calm the enraged teen.

Fae slammed her hands on the table, making everyone in the cafeteria stare once more. She sent out icy glances throughout the room, causing many to turn away from her and shiver.

"It's not that I'm worried that they won't turn up. It's the reason WHY they vanished so suddenly. You know that Maka usually doesn't do anything with out having a plan and a back plan, and then a back up plan for the back up plan. She also wouldn't just leave us, even though we are just writers. So whatever she had to leave for with the others must have been hella important and secretive, or she was taken." Fae said grimly, shaking her head.

Succubus nodded. "That does make a lot of sense," she stated, turning to pour another cup of coffee, "man, it's already been three days since we last had any contact with them. Why, it's already the twenty fifth! Time sure does fly when you're worried..."

Suddenly, Fae gasped and started flipping through her phone.

"Fae? What's wrong?" Succubus asked, turning to face her friend.

Fae only started scrolling faster, looking at articles and messages. "I can't believe we didn't see this before!" Fae shouted. "How could we forget something this important?!"

"Fae, if you don't tell me what the HELL you're going on about, there is gonna be more trouble for you than you think."

Fae shook her head, staring at Succubus. "Don't start that with me Succubus. This is just as much your fault as it is mine."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What happens every year, on the fall equinox? Every year we have done this, except this year we decided that we weren't going to attend."

Succubus' eyes widened as she started to realize what the pixie was implying. "You don't mean...Oh god, you're right! We are such idiots! And who are they, to kidnap our friends and just take them away?! We have to go right now!" Succubus leapt up from her seat, only to be pulled down by Fae.

"Slow down Lina," Fae whispered, trying not to draw attention to themselves," I want to find the as well, but we're gonna need some help. It's not necessarily help you're going to want, but if my calculations are correct..." Fae stared into Succubus eyes, willing her to understand. Succubus stared back, realization registering in her eyes.

"No. No no no no no no no! No way we are gonna ask for their help!"

* * *

"So what you're asking for is our help?" Soul said, amused by the sudden visit from the two song writers in front of him. In truth he was actually shocked and slightly gleeful. Now he had something that he could rub in that band's face!

"Look pretty boy. Don't get fresh with us. In reality, we could do this all by ourselves, but I don't want to the run the risk of getting everyone hurt. We could use your assistance, but this is really more for you than it is for us." Succubus said hotly, trying to check her anger.

Soul lifted his eyebrows, and looked back at his group. They nodded eagerly, wanted to get away from school, even though they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Soul turned back towards Fae and Succubus. "Oh really. So what is this 'big' thing that you want our help with? I don't feel like getting an arm chopped off or doing something uncool like being a human sacrifice for you guys."

Succubus huffed. "Look, you want answers? Then agree to our terms and get the hell in the helicopter. I don't have time for your nonsense, and neither does Bloody and the rest of them. So what's it gonna be Soul Eater? Are you gonna sit back like a coward or are you going to man up and have a dangerously fun time?"

* * *

 _Stars shined down on the young girl's face, making her beauty appear ethereal and innocent. She turned to the young man behind her, smiling as the wind rose. It blew honey colored strands in her eyes, so he couldn't see her face clearly. She began walking toward him._

 _Her mouth parted slightly, and she whispered_ -

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Slender yelled, rising from the bed and sweat covering his face and back. His breath came in short pants, and his body was hot all over. He turned quickly to he clock on the night side table, and sighing after seeing that it was only the wee hours of the morning. Day had not even begun to break.

 _My god,_ Slender thought, raising a shaky hand to his face to push back his hair, _Even in my dreams she haunts me. Why can't she just leave me alone? What do I have to be guilty for? She's the one who broke our promise._

Groaning, he put his head in his hands. The night sky was shining brilliantly, just like in his dream. He could hear nothing but silence in the Island Hotel that he was currently stationed in.

Rising from the sheets, Slender walked towards the window, shrugging on a black button up. He didn't do the buttons, which was peculiar, since Slender was modest and didn't like to show skin.

Slender's face had become a mask of pure emotionlessness. His face was like a plane of glass, smooth and free of imperfections. He pushed a call button on the phone by his night side table, and settled into one of the armchairs surrounding the room. He stared at the bar, watching at the bottles seemed to light up from the starlight.

"I hope you aren't just going to sit there and wait for me to invite myself in." a voice called from the door that had opened.

Slender turned to face the young twin, with her hair threaded with ribbons and clad in a black lacy nightgown. Her face was frowning as she stared at the brooding teen. Slender merely waved his hand, a sign of recognition.

"What is it? What was so important that you had to wake me up at this god-forsaken hour-"

"I need a drink."

Kokourri blinked, the statement thoroughly stopping her from ranting. Her gold eye shone and darkened, realizing the true purpose for her coming here.

"Then pour yourself a goddamned drink. You don't need me to do it." Kokourri said, turning on her heel to walk out the door once more.

"I dreamed of her again. And we were here, on the island, and I was lovesick, and she was so pretty, and now I can't sleep." Slender mumbled, his eyes never leaving the bar.

Kokourri slowly turned back around, her face also free of all emotion. She looked out the window, at the stars that were shining down so cruelly at the young man, making his silhouette lonely without the girl he had once loved standing beside him.

"You should really talk to Bloody about these sorts of things. She cares about you Slender, more than you'll ever know. And she was there when it all happened. And so were the rest of us. But you can't only rely on drinking and pills to fix your problems."

"This is the first year she hasn't been with me. I remember her so well. Her face still haunts my dreams. This Island, and these people...are so cruel to bring us back to the place where we found happiness, and lost it so quick."

Kokourri looked at the young man, her eye shining with sadness and contempt. Her heart knew what he was referring to, but she would not allow him to speak about things that needed to remain in the past. She moved over the bar, and started mixing. She poured his favorite brand of scotch, the ice clinking against the glass as the liquid flowed into the cup.

"You know, I won't keep doing this for you. You'll kill yourself doing this, and I won't keep sacrificing what makes you human to make you forget about her. She loved you, and I think that you need to start dealing with the pain instead of trying to mask it." Kokourri poured something into the cup, stirring it slowly and looking at Slender. She poured the drink into a silver canister, and shook it around a little, flipping it in the air and pouring the contents in a fresh glass.

"Just give me the drink and you can be on your way Koks." Slender sighed, running a hand through his hair and picking the drink up with his other hand. But Kokourri just turned to the shelf and pulled out the strongest brandy she could find.

"What are you doing?"

Kokourri smiled a sad, rueful smirk. Her gold eye was darkened, and the starlight made her features look mournful and unforgiving.

"You're not the only one who has to forget some things," Kokourri replied. She took her glass to the arm chair he was sitting in, and she sat on the side. She took a long, thoughtful sip, not even gagging as the burning sensation traveled down her throat.

"You're like an old man now. When did you get so good at holding your liquor?" Slender asked, also taking sips of his own drink.

"Like I said, you're not the only one who has things to forget. Sadly mine are slightly more torturous than yours." Kokourri replied, winking and downing the last of her drink. She coughed, and wiped her mouth.

Slender smirked, swirling his drink a bit and staring out the huge window, down at all the little lights and all the little people. Their lives never used to be this screwy. There was a time before all this, when Maka came and brought light in their lives. But then things started to happen, making them dark and tortured souls.

The price of fame and happiness is a high one, yes?

"Tomorrow, it officially begins." Kokurri said, leaning back and swirling the liquid around her glass. Slender nodded, his eyes still trained on the people below.

"I swear, the first year was great before we found out that this was a hellhole. Even the second year was terrifyingly exciting. But now that this is our third year, this shit is getting pretty ol-"

"We have to win." Slender said, interrupting Kokurri. She shut her mouth, knowing that Slender was going to say something really important.

"We have to win this year, no matter what. Every event, every challenge, and every obstacle they throw our way. We must get gold in all of them. That is the only way they will ever leave us alone."

Kokurri sighed, setting the glass down and hopping off her seat. She turned to face Slender, a look of knowing in her eyes.

"Slender, I get where you are coming from. But it is almost impossible to win every single event. And the higher ups would never allow it. They gave us this career, and they can take it all away in a heartbeat. That is what this competition does. It's like the Hunger Games of the music industry."

"If this is the Hunger Games then we're like Glimmer and Marvel."

"Um, no. Well, actually, YOU can be Glimmer."

"Why?"

"Because bitch I Sparkle."

"Oh my God Koks you're so stupid."

"You see what I mean? That's you. Stupid, for thinking that we have a chance at winning it all."

Slender huffed at the young teen's logic. "Well, Fuck our chances!"

"Well someone's horny."

"You know what I mean you little devil. We have to win this. I tired of all the running and fear and yes, even the fame. We are rock stars, but the fact is that we're burning out. I won't let them do to us what they did to Myra." Slender said, the girl's name falling of his lips like a prayer. It brought back memories, but Slender had a job to do.

Kokurri stared at him, a slow smile spreading across her features. "That's the spirit," she said jubilantly, "I'll tell the boss right away and we can discuss strategy in the morning." She turned, and practically skipped to the door.

Slender let a small smile creep up on to his face.

"Oh, and Slender?" He turned towards Kokurri, who was now beaming at him.

"What?"

She giggled, and pointed to his glass. "You haven't even finished half your drink." With that, she turned and skipped out.

Slender glanced down at the glass in his hands. _Huh,_ He thought, setting the drink down on the table.

 _Maybe I'm not so damned after all._

* * *

A chopper flew low over the clouds. It was approaching an island south of Florida, in the Carribean area. Soul was standing, looking out the door and down at the ocean below. He felt Fae move from her seat and stand beside him, a cup of coffee in her hands and acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

"So, Fae," Soul yelled over the sound of their descent on the island, "what are we here for?"

Fae looked at him, slightly startled. "Seriously? You're just now asking me that?"

Soul rolled his eyes.

"You're here as entertainment for the most brutal talent show the world will ever know. Artists from around the world come here to participate and hopefully win and stay within the top 300 rankings. If they don't...well, they can kiss their careers goodbye."

Soul stared at the teen, trying to wrap his around this whole thing. Suddenly, he saw the sky light up and he felt sky shake. Music suddenly blasted from out of nowhere. Soul gasped as he saw the entire island light up like Times Square at New Year's. Fae smirked at his reaction, slipping on her shades and gazing coolly at the island.

"Welcome to Top Five, Soul Evans."

* * *

 **Boom Shaka Laka Ooom.**

 **Well, I need some OCs to be artists for the competition.**

 **Please help by pming me about it.**

 **and review.**

 **and thanks for reading.**

 **odgnrkdgvDLnv:AOfjdpoJFOP so tired.**

 **Maybe I'll post another chapter if I get two OCs from you guys.**

 **But I might just do it anyway.**

 **Cause I love you readers.**

 **Thanks for the Patience.**

 **~Lutheish**


	9. Opening Ceremonies

**Hey guys! We're back at it with a new chapter.**

* * *

"What the heck is Top Five?" Soul asked, staring at the clear blue waters down below. Even this early in the morning, fireworks were lighting up the night sky. The entire helicopter was awake now, and eagerly staring at the island.

Fae turned to face soul, her short navy hair being tousled by the intense wind. "Top Five is basically a competition between all the artists and athletes of the company we work with. This company only takes the cream of the crop to endorse, so you have to a musician AND be good at another hobby of your choosing. Sports are the most popular among the candidates, so it is included in the Top Five festival every year. You show that you've honed and perfected your talents here. If you don't win a certain number of challenges, well...you get dropp d from your label and will most likely never be able to work as a singer again." Fae said, her face becoming more stormy by the second.

Soul paled, for he never knew how much pressure was on these artists to perform like superstars. One minute they're on top of the world and the next...the could hit rock bottom.

"Guess you don't know us as well as you thought you did, huh?" Fae asked, practically reading his thoughts. Her smile was ice cold, and was as if the Arctic replaced her face.

The snarky weapon gulped, suddenly threatened by the ice queen's cool demeanor. He gathered himself quickly, and put on his nonchalant act.

"Eh, who cares? At the end of the day you all will still be millionaires and living in your fancy mansions while the rest of us 'little' people get to scrape by."

Fae raised an eyebrow, slowing removing her sunglasses from her face. "Are you really in any position to be saying that, _Soul Evans?"_

Soul jerked back, as if he had been burned. Sure, his last name was common knowledge, but the way she said it... It was if she _knew._

"Well, as usual, I wouldn't expect you to understand. Having your music ripped from you like that is like having a doctor cut off your arm. People say you don't need it to live, but it's essential to you. If I couldn't compose, I would probably give up on this world." Fae said quietly, her head tipped down. She turned, and sat in her seat. Soul followed suit.

"Lady Fae. we're approaching the drop off point. They higher ups know we are arriving, and you will be escorted to the others after the opening ceremonies. I bet you'll be pleased to know that the twins will be performing for the opening ceremony." The pilot said, glancing at the young lyricist.

Fae threw her head back, a laugh erupting from her throat. "You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do. I would never wish that 'honor' upon anyone. It's quite sickening actually."

"Is it really that bad? They get to open the ceremony up, and it seems like they are well liked enough to be able to have the pleasure of opening up the festivities. I don't see any fault in it." Soul commented, leaning back in his seat.

"Of course you don't, you're ignorant of our world. The Top Five opening ceremony performance is a blood bath in itself. Sure, if it successfully executed the performers get a leg up in the competition, but if you fail...the outcome isn't so pretty."

"So all they have to do is nail the performance. Seems easy enough, since those goddamn dopplegangers are fucking perfectionists." Soul commented.

"True, if they didn't have every other performer on the island out to get their lives."

Soul sat up, his mouth making a small o. Fae looked grimly at him, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"It's not just another performance. This will literally be the battle of their lives. The twins excel in many sports, but combat in tense situations is the most interesting and exciting one that they have to offer. The company would be idiots not to exploit that. So, this year, they will have to give a damn near flawless performance, and avoid getting their heads chopped off by the other competitors."

Soul was now extremely pale. "This...this is insane! This can't possibly be legal!"

"WHAT DON'T YOU GET SOUL?" Fae yelled, waking everyone in the helicopter. "Of course it's not legal, but it's the life we live! We weaved our web and got ourselves tangled in it! Stop acting like you understand what our lives are like! You were the one who ruined them in the first place! If we never left Death City, we wouldn't be in this mess, and Bloody wouldn't be crying every night over the past!"

Soul's eyes widened, and so did Fae's, after she registered what she had just said.

 _Bloody...she cries over the past?_

 _Is it all my fault?_

 _But I've never even met her...how can this be?_

 _Why are you all running from the past?_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky. It was about four hours after the first fireworks went off, and the twins were standing with their meister in a balcony. They stared down at the procession below, watching all the young teens and new adults have fun in the parade.

"You guys go on in three minutes," Bloody said, her eyes still focused on the street, "I know this will be the first year you guys have to do any performing by yourselves, but I think you'll be alright. Remember your vocal training and be positive about this."

The twins nodded, a sort of gloom passing over their faces. "We just don't understand why we can't have the whole band do it together. And why we're doing it two years in a row."

Bloody smiled, smoothing over Red's hair and pulling Kokurri close. "You know how the company operates. It's to add a little more excitement. You two have great combat skills and I have faith that you both will be able to pull this off."

Kokurri sighed, and folded her arms. "It just seems like it's one thing after another. First we almost die, then we get kidnapped, and now we have to participate in some lame-ass opening ceremony shit? And fight for lives at the same time? That's a whole lotta bullshit in just three weeks."

"Well, at least all you have to do is sing. That's better than having to play an instrument and worrying about your vocals. You'll do great."

"But Maaaakkkkkaaaaa, we have to sing a pop song! Nothing against pop, but our singing voices aren't exactly what the company considers good, and even though we can dance, fighting and dancing is bullshit! That's like trying to solve a Rubix cube and play Chopin at the same timeeeee. Please don't make us do this alone." They said in unison, on their knees and begging.

"Ok, that's enough out of you two! It cannot be that terrible! So you're gonna go out there, sing your song, and be done with it . Under no circumstances are you allowed to die asshats! Am I understood?" Maka said in a threatening voice, scaring the twins in to submission.

"Yes ma'am." They pouted. A dinging noise rang out, signifying that they had thirty seconds before they were to perform.

The twins gave one last hug to Maka, and got in position.

"Wait, you two!"

They turned back, and gave one last look at Maka.

"Make sure to have fun, ok?"

Red and Kokurri grinned, the little evil grins they saved for when they were gonna cause trouble. "Will do. Love you, mom!"

And with that, they jumped off the balcony.

* * *

The crowd was roaring in anticipation. The energy was electric, and the bright colors flashed in the sun. Drinks were in hands, cigarettes and vales in the other, and good cheer flowed all around.

Suddenly the music stopped. Everyone looked to the balcony, and saw too figures standing there with cloaks on. The mob of people cheered, raising fists as if the were saluting the new leaders of the world. The two teens jumped, and landed with barely a thud on the ground. They pulled off their cloaks, revealing the grinning faces of Kokurri and Red.

Kokurri's gold halter tank top shone in the sunlight, and her long hair was down save for one chunky braid on the left side. She wore white joggers that were made to look expensive, and they were. Top that off with her nude slides that had patterned holes in them and she was ready to go.

Red more or less looked the same. White pants, white button up and gold suspenders were what he wore, along with go' ld slides. His hair was a ruffled artistic mess, and the single thin braid had gold weaved into it. The eye patches the both wore were simple and plain, white with gold lining. They smiled at the crowd, back to back and hands on their mics.

"Welcome to Top Five 2016! As you know my sister and I are from the band called Urban Legendz! This is the opening ceremony, so if you would kindly move to the designated areas that would be great. If you can't, well let's just say there are other ways to make you move, and one of them involves you leaving this island in a body bag." Red started, his sinister smile growing darker as he reached the end of his speech. A few people gasped, backing away from their threatening eyes.

"Just kidding! No need to get flustered. But we do need you all to MOVE. Thanks for the cooperation. Now, I'm done playing MC. Enjoy our show!" Red yelled, watching the people move out of the way. Through the sea of people came about ten other people, all holding rather dangerous items.

The ten competitors were indistinguishable from one another. They wore blue cloaks with silver trimming, and half masks that covered the bottom part of their faces.

Kokurri's smile slid off her face as her eyes drifted over and settled on a fighter toward the back. He was staring back at her, his ice blue eyes glazing over with something other than bloodlust. He cocked his head at her, mirroring Kokurri's actions to a tee. A sign of challenge.

Kokurri stiffened, recognizing those eyes. But before she could tell her brother, the music started pumping. Red got into position, leaving Kokurri the only option if following suit.

 **Nice legs, Daisy Dukes makes a man go  
That's the way they all come through like  
Low cut, see through shirts that make ya  
That's the way she come through like**

Red had barely enough to time to get the first chorus out before the first two fighters came at him and his sister. One was coming quickly with a katana and the other was bringing up the rear and had brass knuckles. Kokurri was busy dancing through the first chorus as he spit his bars, turning and twisting witht he beat. He had to buy her time to get ready.

The Katana fighter swung first, tryi To hit Kokurri's legs as the hook started. Jumping over it, Kokurri began to sing.

 ** _'Cause I just set them up, just set them up_**

 ** _Just set them up to knock them down_  
'Cause I just set them up, just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down**

Through this part they were both engaged in fierce combat. Red transformed his arm and hit the brass knuckles fighter with the back of the blade. He went down like a bag of rocks, and Red turned to his sister. She was holding her own, and smiled as Red regarded her.

She back flipped over her opponent, then kicked her forward into Red. He raised his fist, and knocked the poor thing out.

 **I think I should know**

 **How to make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word  
I never learned to pronounce**

 **How do I say I'm sorry  
'Cause the word is just never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word  
I never learned to pronounce**

This was the tricky part. They danced in sync, first criss-crossing and going into a slide. Facing off, they turned their heads and noticed that five more were coming. As it got to the third line In the chorus, the twins began to improvise.

Kicking their left kegs out in unison while back to back, Red lifted his sister on his back as she started kicking. He let go, and launched her in the air. They took these few precious moments of confusion to throw darts into the chests of their enemies, sending them to sleep. Only two managed to get away with a few cuts.

 **Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go  
All the people on the street know  
Iced out, lit up make the kids go  
All the people on the street know**

 ** _'Cause I just set them up, just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down_  
'Cause I just set them up, just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down **

Two more out of the ten came forward, swinging with clubs. Kokurri almost laughed, her breath speeding up as she dodged, danced, struck, and sang at the same time. Red was striking at their knee caps and breaking legs as Kokurri was strangling them.

 **I think I should know  
How to make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word  
I never learned to pronounce**

 **How do I say I'm sorry  
'Cause the word is just never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word  
I never learned to pronounce**

Red spun Kokurri around, giving gn her the momentum to twirl and strike almost simultaneously. There were three left. Another two came forward, while mister Blue Eyes stood back. Kokurri started her solo.

 ** _You know that type of sh***  
Just don't work on me  
Listen, no trying to flirt with me  
Don't take this personally  
Cuz we were never in love  
It doesn't really matter who you say you are  
Singing out the window of your car  
Find another girl across the bar  
Cuz L-O-V-E's not what this was _**

During this time, Koks turned her right arm into a blade. She dropped down on her left, striking out and catching the first attacker right under the chin. They stopped, fearful of the sharp point pressing against their jugular. This give Koks time to strike out with her right leg and send him tumbling down.

The other fearful for her life, ran in the other direction. Kokurri smiled, finishing her last few lines with a twirl. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, but since her momentum was too much she was carried right into him.

As she sang the last line, she looked into the ice blue eyes of her attacker.

 **I think I should know  
How to make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word  
I never learned to pronounce **

It was all out war between the three. Red was trying to get back his sister, ramping up his attacks during the small breaks between the words. But he was getting tired.

The attacker kept spinning out of the way, twirling Kokurri and holding fast to her hand.

Finally, enough was enough, they both glared at the man, and Koks lifted her leg and kicked him in the shin. Her brother ran forward, nodding at her as she jumped, landed on his hands, and was catapulted into the air.

She landed on Blue Eyes' shoulders, balancing carefully. She looked over his head, grinned and placed a kiss on his forehead during the time between the words pronounce and now. She jumped off, pushing uk forward into Red as he slammed a fist into the poor man's body.

 **Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce**

With that, the opening ceremony was complete. The crowd was roaring, and confetti rained down. The twins were a mess of bruises and blood, the white of their clothes now sprinkled with spots of red and dirt.

They looked around at their fallen attackers, and glanced at the huge screen that seemed to hand from the sky. It was the band's name up there, with 1,200 points next to their picture. They had done it. They were on their way to winning it all.

Red and Kokurri raised their fists at the crowd, getting thunderous applause. Then, they collapsed in the ground, breathing heavily. Maka ran out from the side, tending to their wounds and calling them crazy as happy tears ran down her face.

In that moment, if you were in the sky and you could look down at the twins, you could see them lying there, heads opposite each other and hands touching. They looked like the Yin-Yang symbol, two halves in harmony.

But most importantly, they were smiling big, wide smiles. It was almost a smile of joy. But not yet, not so soon.

As the raised their fists in the air once more, they yelled, "Let Top Five begin!"

* * *

 **There you have it. A big thank you to all my readers, and remember, this is just part one of the festival.**

 **The song in this chapter was STARSTRUKK by 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry**

 **Make sure to review, it's what fuels my writing matching thingie.**

 **~Lutheish**


End file.
